


Remnant

by BABAL



Series: draft archive [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABAL/pseuds/BABAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>다시 현재</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

커크가 얼마 전부터 알게 된 비밀이 하나 있는데, 술루 애인이 술루에게 손찌검을 한다는 거였음. 행성 탐사 같이 나갔다가 현장에서 잠수복으로 갈아입을 일이 생기는 바람에 본의 아니게 서로 누드를 본 셈이 되었는데, 얼핏이지만 확실하게 봤음. 아무리 생각해도 무슨 맨손전투 벌인 일도 없고 따로 부상당한 일도 없고, 근데 분명히 누구한테 구타당한 흔적인거임. 등이랑 팔 다리에 진한 피멍이나 오래돼서 옅어져가는 노란빛의 멍 자국들은 아무래도 누구한테 맞은 거였음. 그런데 선뜻 어떻게 된 거냐고 묻질 못한게, 그 정도면 누가 건드리거나 살짝 스치기만 해도 꽤 아플건데 체콥이랑 몸싸움 장난도 벌이고 다른 크루들이랑 장난치고 그러는거 보면 겉으로는 도저히 옷 아래에 그런 구타당한 흔적이 있는 사람으로는 안 보였음. 한 마디로 술루가 숨기는거임. 그러고보니 술루는 맨날 긴팔만 입고, 어떤 때는 안에 받쳐입는 검정 셔츠를 목폴라를 입기도 했었음. 물론 엔터프라이즈 호야 우주 탐사선이니까 계절은 안 탐. 그리고 굳이 따지자면 기기들 때문에 꽤 서늘한 온도를 유지하기 때문에 긴팔 입는게 이상할 것도 튈 것도 없는 일이었음. 커크는 그래서 지금껏 전혀 몰랐나 싶었음. 

 

그날부터 커크는 술루를 유심히 살펴보는데, 바로 그날 저녁에도 술루는 체콥이랑 몸싸움 장난도 치고 평소대로 행동했음. 몇 번씩이나 커크가 속으로 내가 헛걸 본건가 하는 생각이 들 정도로 멀쩡해 보였음. 그런데 계속 보다 보니까 몸을 어떤 방향으로는 안 움직이려고 한다든지, 누가 건드리면 슬쩍 피한다든지 하는 게 은근히 보임. 술루가 누구한테 맞고 다닐 사람은 결코 아닌데 대체 누가 쟤를 저렇게 건드렸나하고 커크가 고심하는데, 술루가 엔터호 내에 사귀는 사람이 있다는게 생각남.

 

거기까지 생각하니까 일목요연해짐. 몸에 저렇게 피멍이 잔뜩 들어있는데, 다른 크루들은 옷으로 가려서 속인다 해도 애인은 모를리가 없는데 왜 계속 저 모양이겠음? 애인이 때린거지. 술루는 그래서 맞는거고, 그래서 감추는거고. 

 

커크는 자기 함선에 그런 놈이 있다는 것도 그렇고 술루가 그런 상황인데 크루 중 누구에게도 도움을 청하지 못하고 있는 것도 그렇고 여러가지로 열받음. 몸이 저런데 본즈가 모를리없으니 언제부터 애인이 폭력을 쓰기 시작했는지는 몰라도 여태 자기한테 말을 안 해준 본즈도 약간 원망스러웠음. 본즈한테 가서 얼마나 된 거냐고, 얼마나 심각한 건진 내 눈으로 봤으니까 됐고 얼마나 됐고 그 개자식이 누구냐고 묻는데 본즈가 예상과 달리 '나도 얘기 했어. 술루가 알아서 정리하게 둬'라고만 하는거임. 커크가 사생활인건 알겠는데 이건 경우가 다르지 않냐는데도 그럼. 결국 커크는 술루를 직접 불러서 돌직구로 그런 놈은 만나지 말라고, 필요하면 내가 다른 함선으로 보내버릴테니까 누군지 말만 하라고 하는데 술루가 무슨 생각인지 약간 난처한 듯이 묘한 표정으로 가만히 듣고 있더니 하는 말이 걱정해주시는건 감사한데 개인적인 일이고 업무에는 지장이 없으니까 신경쓰시지 말라는거임. 커크가 이 얘기까진 안 할려다가 본즈가 하루 이틀 일 아니라고 했다고 점점 심해진다던데 혼자 그러지 말고 자기 도움 받으라고 함. 그러니까 술루가 두 성인이 서로 합의하에 벌인 일이니까 정말 괜찮습니다 하고 가버림. 커크만 복도에 멍하니 남아서 뭐야 설마 맞는게 취향이라는 거 같은 건 아니겠지하고 괜한 삽질하다가 자존심에 자기가 맞는다는 걸 인정 안 하려는 건가 싶어서 스팍 말이면 들을까 싶다가도 괜히 이 사람 저 사람 더 알게 하는게 더 상처인가 싶어서 전보다 더 매의 눈으로 술루를 지켜봄. 

 

근데 도저히 안 되겠다 싶은게 이삼주 더 지나려니깐 이젠 옷으로도 안 가려지는 곳까지 다치기 시작함. 어제 바에서 너무 마셨나바여ㅋㅋㅋ같은 핑계도 한두번이지 점점 브릿지 내의 사람들은 노란색 긴팔 셔츠와 목폴라 검정 티 바깥으로 얼핏 드러나는 검붉은 피멍의 정체를 속으로 짐작하기 시작함. 맨 처음엔 우후라가 엘레베이터 안에서 함장님이랑 얘기 해보지 그러냐고 하고 체콥은 밤중에 술루 개인실 문 노크하더니 촉촉하게 젖어들어간 눈으로 미쓰떠 쑬루 제가 도와드릴 수 있는거 없냐고 그러고 심지어 왼쪽 턱이랑 뺨에까지 보랏빛 멍이 들 지경이 되자 스팍이 업무에 지장이 없으니 일로지컬한 지적인 건 알지만 그런 폭력적인 상대와의 관계는 그만 두는게 미스터 술루에게 바람직하다고 충고했을 정도. 

 

이젠 누가봐도 애인이 얼굴까지 때릴 정도로 심각하게 폭력을 휘두르는게 분명했음. 근데 누가 뭐라고 해도 술루는 매번 눈까지 웃으면서 걱정은 고맙지만 자기 사생활은 알아서 하겠다고 하고 마는거임. 커크가 브릿지에서 남들 있는데서까지 그자식 이름좀 대라고 돌직구를 날려도 제일은 제가 알아서 합니다 캡틴 하고 그게 끝. 

 

사람들이 갈수록 폭력이 심해지니까 저러다가 술루 무슨 일 나는거 아니냐고 걱정해도 술루는 들은 체도 안 함. 스팍이 거의 반 협박조로 폭행 당한 걸 신고하지 않으면 안 된다고 해도 이건 맞은게 아니라 어디 부딪힌거ㅇㅇ 요럼. 걱정돼서 사람들이 본즈한테 하소연 해도 본즈도 뭘 어쩔수가 없음. 당사자가 저러니까. 그런데 결국 어느날 술루가 브릿지에서 쓰러짐. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

한동안 얼굴이나 목 같이 보이는 곳에는 맞은 자국이 전혀 없길래 이제 괜찮은 건가 관계 정리했나 아님 옷으로 가린데는 아직도 피멍이 가득한가 하고 다들 걱정중이었는데 그런 일이 일어난거임. 그 전날에도 좀 창백해 보이긴 했지만 술루가 평소랑 다를게 없길래 터치 안 하고 냅뒀는데 오늘은 안색이 정말 안 좋아서 커크도 보자마자 의무실 가서 쉬라고 하고 평소에는 자기 멀쩡하다고 고집피던 술루도 오늘은 도저히 컨디션이 못 버티겠는지 거절도 안 하고 그럼 잠시 자리 비우겠다고 하고 일어나는데 순간 픽 하고 쓰러짐. 

 

당연히 브릿지 사람들은 난리가 남. 일단 처음부터 술루에게 퍼피 러브를 품고 있던 체콥으 제일 먼저 달려가서 조타수 의자 바로 옆에 쓰러진 술루를 안아들었음. 술루는 이미 의식이 완전히 없고 몸은 너무 차가웠음. 체콥이 애타게 미스터 술루 정신차려보라고 말해도 미동도 없고 스팍이 곁에 와서 확인해보는데 숨이 하도 약해서 처음엔 멎은줄 알았을 정도. 마침 연락 받은 본즈가 브릿지로 달려들어오고 몇몇의 도움을 받아 술루를 의무실오 데려감. 

 

다들 하루종일 브릿지서 일을 하긴 하는데 속으로는 다들 술루 걱정에 일이 손에 안 잡힘. 오후 늦게 본즈가 안정됐다고 연락하긴 했지만 다들 커크에게 그 애인새끼 찾아서 하선 시켜야 하지 않겠냐고 하고 커크도 이새끼 대체 누구냐 하고 으르렁거리고 있었음 

 

애초에 술루를 마음에 품고 있었지만 술루가 애인이 있다는 소리에 아ㅜㅜ미스터술루가 행복하면 된거죠ㅜㅜ하고 그냥 친한 형동생 사이로 만족하려 애써왔던 체콥은 이렇게 되도록 그 사람이랑 관계 정리는 커녕 도움도 청하지 않는 술루가 원망스러울 지경임. 그래도 근무 끝나고 의무실 찾아가서 술루 침대 옆에 앉아있는데, 새벽 두세시쯤 되니까 술루가 깸. 옆에 누가 있단것만 알고 그게 체콥인것까진 몰라서 희미한 목소리로 '물...'이라고 하길래 일어나 앉을 수 있게 도와주고 물컵을 입에 대줬음. 술루는 약하게 물 몇 모금 마시더니 지친듯이 다시 늘어졌음. 체콥은 아침에 브릿지에선 차디차더니 지금은 미열이긴 하지만 이마가 뜨거운 걸 알고는 자기 손등을 가져다 댐. 술루는 잠결에도 그 서늘함이 좋았던지 약하게 신음하며 그 손길을 따라 고개를약간 움직였음. 그러면서 한숨처럼 속삭였음 '존...' 체콥은 떨리는 마음을 애써 억누르며 가만히 앉아있었음. 머릿속에선 오만가지 생각이 다 오가고 있었음. 엔터호의 500명 크루 중에 존은 없었음. 그들이 아는 존이라면 단 한 명. 존 해리슨.  몇 번 스타플릿에서 마주친 적도 있고 엔터프라이즈호와 같이 작전을 수행한 적도 있는 벤전스 호의 함장이었음. 술루를 탐내는 것 같다고는 생각했지만 조타수로서 그러는 줄만 알았는데... 아니 그 전에 엔터프라이즈 호랑 벤전스 호랑 얼마나 멀리 떨어져있는데 연애는 어떻게 하고 폭력은 어떻게... 체콥은 상대방이 직급이 한참 높은 함장이어서, 그것도 같은 함장이라 해도 커크보다 훨씬 경력도 길고 본부 지위도 높은 존 해리슨이어서 남들한테 말도 못하고 헤어지지도 못했나 하고 생각함. 


	3. Chapter 3

체콥은 아침 7시가 되어 브릿지로 근무하러 갈 때가 되어서야 자리를 떴음. 술루의 폭력적인 애인이 존 해리슨이라는 걸 알게 되고나서 한참동안 가만히 앉아서 생각해봤음. 어떻게 하면 술루를 안전하게 존 해리슨에게서 벗어나게 할 수 있을까 하고. 그래서 내린 결론은 일단 커크에게 알려야 한다는 거였음. 물론 커크도 해리슨처럼 함장이긴 해도 본부 지위는 훨씬 낮지만 굳이 연줄 따지자면 커크 연줄도 좋으니까. 해리슨한테 징계 같은 건 못 먹여도 적어도 술루한테 손대진 못하게 할 수 있을것 같았음. 술루는 아마 자기가 해리슨과의 관계를 먼저 끝내거나 하면 자신은 물론이고 엔터프라이즈 호 다른 선원들에게도 해를 끼칠까봐 해리슨이 자길 때려도 그냥 맞고 헤어지지도 않고 남들이 대체 그 애인놈 이름이 뭐냐고 다그쳐도 말을 안했겠지 싶었음. 

 

그 얘기를 듣는데 커크는 점점 표정이 험악하게 변해가고 스팍도 얼굴이 평소보다 더 딱딱해짐. 체콥이 어차피 처벌 받게 하기는 힘든거 아니까 그냥 미스터 술루한테 손 못 대게 할 수 없겠냐고 물으니까 커크는 처벌을 왜 못 받게 하냐고 아무리 지위가 높아도 그건 아닌거라면서 누가 감히 내 크루한테 손을 대고 모른척 빠져나갈 수 있을 줄 알았냐고 이를 갈고 스팍은 존 해리슨 함장의 스타플릿 내 지위가 견고하다면서 웬만한 증거가 있어야 잡아들일 수 있을거라고, 워프 기록을 살펴봐야겠다고 하고 자리를 떴음. 근데 찾아보니깐 별로 어렵지도 않게 워프 기록이 남아있었음. 엔터프라이즈호가 7년짜리 탐사를 시작한게 4년 전인데, 4년 전부터 일주일에 두세번씩 꼬박꼬박 벤전스호-엔터프라이즈호 간에 승무원 워프 기록이 있었음. 약간 가려놓긴 했지만 기록이 숨겨놓은 것도 아니고 삭제해놓은 것도 없었음. 가끔 가다가 1-2주 정도 텀이 있는 때도 있었지만 어쨌든 일주일에 적어도 두세번. 기록은 언제나 술루의 근무 외 시간 때였음. 커크는 당장 본즈에게 연락해서 술루 다친거 의료 기록 다 남겨놓지 않았냐고, 지금 있는 건 영상 자료도 남겨놓으라고 하는데 옆에서 기록 보던 우후라가 이상하지 않냐고 함. 스팍도 중위가 보기에도 그렇냐고 묻고. 체콥도 옆에서 보다가 캡틴 폭행 신고 하시기 전에 이거 좀 다시 살펴보셔야 할 것 같다고 커크를 붙잡길래 커크가 왜뭐왜 하고 보니깐 6개월 쯤 전부터 워프 기록이 죄다 엔터프라이즈에서 벤전스로 갔다가 온 기록 뿐임. 이전에는 3년 반 내내 거의 벤전스호에서 엔터프라이즈로 왔다가 간 기록 뿐이었는데. 

 

“그럼 술루가 제 발로 맞으러 갔단 거야?”

“그렇게 보입니다 캡틴. 아무래도 본인에게 사실 확인을 좀 더 해보는게-”

“미씃떠 쑬루는 협박 당해서 갔을지도 몰라여.”

“잠깐만. 본즈, 술루가 언제부터 다쳤다고?”

[-한 반년 정도- 짐, 이거 신고하지 마. 술루도 그건 원하지 않-]

“닥터 맥코이. 따로 아시는게 있으면 지금 저희에게 말씀해주셔야 합니다. 로지컬한 결론을 내리는데 방해가-”

[야! 나도 말하고 싶다고! 근데 이건 술루한테 직접 들어! 의사가 환자 비밀을 여기저기 발설하고 다닐 수 없잖아-]

“술루가 언제 일어날진 너도 모른다며!”

[내일이나 내일 모레면 돼. 어차피 존 해리슨이 얘 때리러 오진 않을거니까 좀 기다려. 니가 신고해도 술루가 그런 일 없었다고 진술하면 너만 곤란해지는거 몰라?]

 

커크는 한참동안 화면 속의 본즈를 노려보다가 “좋아, 그럼. 하지만 술루가 또 빌어먹을 ‘제 개인적인 일입니다 캡틴’ 같은 소리 하면 내가 집어던져서라도 그 생각 고쳐먹게 만들테니까.” 라고 말하고는 통신 끊고 각자 자리로 돌아가라고 함. 브릿지는 다시 평소대로 운항을 계속했고, 사람들은 속이 타들어갔음.

 

술루가 정신을 차린 건 다음날 밤 늦은 시간이었음. 당직을 서는 스팍과 체콥을 제외하고 다들 개인실에서 잠들어있을 시간이었지만 본즈는 커크가 하도 으름장을 놓았던터라 술루가 일어나자마자 커크에게 연락함. 인터폰을 받자마자 커크는 곧장 의무실로 내려왔는데 막상 문앞에 서자 술루에게 뭐라고 말을 꺼내야 하나 하고 고민돼서 약간 망설였음. 결국 그래도 자기 크루 하나 못 지켜주는 캡틴이 말이 되나 하고 문을 열고 들어갔는데, 의외로 술루는 기다리고 있었다는 듯이 일어나 앉아 있었음. 본즈가 얘기한 것 같았음.

 

“신고 안 할 겁니다.”

 

커크가 침대 쪽으로 두 걸음도 다가가기 전에 술루가 먼저 입을 열었음. 물론 이런 소리 할 줄 알고 온갖 잔소리와 고나리와 심지어 스팍의 로지컬일로지컬 시리즈까지 단단히 준비해온 커크였지만 술루의 표정이나 어투가 너무 결연하고 단호해서 순간 아무말도 하지 못하고 멍하니 서 있었음.

 

“전 폭행 당한 적 없어요.”

“온몸에 피멍이 든 걸 내가 다 봤어.”

“넘어졌다고 말씀드렸잖아요.”

“왜 그 자식을 감싸는거야? 얼굴까지 맞은 걸 크루들이 전부 봤는데.”

“문에 부딪힌거였어요. 그것도 말씀드렸을텐데요.”

“해리슨이 지위가 높아서 그래? 그렇게 따지면 나도 본부에 연줄 있어. 내가 내 크루 한 명 안전도 보장 못하는 캡틴일 줄 알았어?”

“그런 거 아니에요. 다들 걱정하시는 그런 일 아니라구요. 그냥 제 개인적인 일이니까-”

“그래. 개인사니까 원래 참견하지 말아야지. 근데 업무에 지장이 있을 정도면 내가 참견해도 되는 거 아닌가? 응? 그렇지 않아, 술루?”

“…닥터 맥코이도 이번 일은 과로 때문이라고 확언해줬습니다. 이 일은 그냥-”

“본즈! 본즈, 어딨어! 캡틴 명령을 어기고 조타수 말을 듣고 의료기록을 조작한거야? 어?”

“야, 내가 뭘! … 이제 그만 얘기해 술루. 이대로 가면 짐은 니가 폭행 사실을 부인한다고 해도 신고할거란 말이야.”

“존은 절 때린게 아니라구요!”

“아무래도 너 맞아서 제정신이 아닌거 같다. 본즈, 이런거 뭐라고 하더라 스톡홀름 신드-”

“함장님, 정말로 그런 거 아니에요. 존은 절 때린게 아니에요. 그러니까-”

“그럼 누구야? 누군데? 존 해리슨이 아니면 누군데? 매주 두 번씩 우리 함선으로 워프해서 널 보러 온 건 누군데? 니가 지난 반 년동안 벤전스호로 직접 가서 맞으러 간 그 자식은 누군데?!”

“…존은 절 때린게 아니에요. 신고는 하-”

“그래. 잘 알겠어. 벤전스호의 함장이 직위를 남용해서 내 조타수를 폭행하고 신고하지 못하게 협박까지 단단히 해뒀군. 그렇게 상부에 보고하지.”

“함장님 제발-”

“그럼 얘기를 해! 본즈만 알고 남들한테 다 숨기고 있는게 뭔데 그래!”

 

술루는 한참동안 말이 없었고 결국 커크가 일어나서 나가려는데 그를 붙잡기라도 하듯이  술루가 겨우 입을 열었음. 쥐어짜는듯한 목소리로.

 

“존은 제 본딩 알파에요.”

 

그 말에 커크는 한 대 얻어맞은 것처럼 충격을 받고 멈춰섰음. 

 

“방금 뭐라고…”

“…전 오메가에요. 존이 제 본딩 알파구요.”


	4. Chapter 4

커크는 충격에 얼얼해져서 말도 못하고 술루만 쳐다봤음. 술루는 자기가 오메가인걸 들킨게 자존심이 부서지는 느낌이었지만 그래도 커크가 존을 신고하게 할 수는 없었음. 기술 발달로 알파끼리도 아이를 낳을 수 있게 되면서 사실상 오메가들은 발정기도 못 벗은 미개한 것들이라는 식의 인식이 널리 퍼졌고, 힛싸 때문에 그들은 직종도 여러가지로 제한받았음. 실제로 힛싸때문에 이런저런 사고가 터지는 것도 사실이었고. 물론 본딩 알파가 있다면, 그의 허락 하에 일반 오메가들에게는 금지된 직업도 가질 수 있었지만 애초에 오메가 같은 걸 상대하는 알파를 찾기도 쉽지 않을 뿐더러 찾는다 해도 소유욕 강한 알파들에게 본딩 오메가는 침실 노예 같은 거였음. 

“…사람들이 오메가가 어떻다고들 얘기하는 거, 난 신경 안 써. 내가 엔터프라이즈호를 믿고 맡길 수 있는 조타수는 너밖에 없어.”

술루는 그 말을 들으니까 왠지 웃음이 나왔음.

“위로하려고 하는 말 아니야. 진짜야. … 본딩 알파라고 해서 신고 못 할 거 없잖아. 오히려 알파면 자기 본딩 오메가를 제대로 책임져야 할 거 아냐? 너 브릿지에서 쓰러졌을 때 체온이 엄청 낮았어. 힛싸를 억제제로 넘기려고 한 거지? 왜 신고를 안 하겠다는 거야?”  
“그게 그들이 원하는 거에요.”  
“누군데.”  
“…존을 끌어내리려는 사람들이요. 존의 승무원 72명을 빼앗은 스타플릿 수뇌부 사람들이 … 존에게 폭력 인자를 자극하는 걸 주사했어요. 그가 유전자 조작으로 만들어진 사람인건 아시죠? 쓸만큼 썼으니까, 이제 그만 버리고 싶은데 트집잡을게 없으니까 그런 거에요. 존은 이제 벌칸인처럼 감정을 억누르는게 아니면 폭력적인 사람이 돼요. 저를 돌봐줄 수가 없는거죠. 제가-”  
“널 때리지 않고서는 말이지.”  
“제가 존에게 맞아서 죽든지, 혼자 힛싸를 보내다가 죽든지 어쨌든 자기 본딩 오메가도 돌보지 않는 알파라고 낙인 찍으려는 거죠.”  
“워프 기록은 …”  
“존은 이제 저를 만나주지 않아요.”

마지막으로 본 게 지난 달이었음. 그 외에는 그가 아무리 벤전스호로 워프를 해서 존을 찾아도 존은 술루를 만나주지 않았음. 팔과 갈비뼈가 골절될 정도로 술루에게 손을 대게 된 날부터 존은 계속 술루를 피했음. 다음주가 힛싸인데 계속 나를 피할거냐고, 니가 때려도 안 아프다고 말하는 술루에게 되돌아오는 건 문 너머로 넘어오는 목소리 뿐이었음. 다음번엔 내가 널 죽이게 될 거야. 그냥 다른 알파를 만나.

“…전 절대로 다른 알파를 만나지 않을 거에요. 존은 그러라고 했지만 … 자기 본딩 오메가가 다른 알파랑 붙어먹은 걸 알면 존이 원하지 않아도 알파본능이 그를 미치게 만들거에요. 그것도 스타플릿이 원하는거죠. 존이 날뛰었다간 기다렸다는 듯이 전 함대에 존 해리슨을 찾아서 즉시 살상하라는 명령을 내릴테니까.”

술루는 눈을 감더니 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었음. 손가락이 유독 더 말라보였음. 

“그러니까 신고하지 마세요 함장님. 전 맞은 적 없어요.”


	5. Chapter 5

존은 명령이 내려온대로 전투 함선 벤전스호를 이끌고 또다시 클링온과 분쟁 지역으로 향하고 있었음. 스타플릿의 영토가 확실한데 클링온이 계속 찝적거리는 지역이어서 소탕하러 가는 거였음. 예전같으면 그냥 일하러 가는거지 싶었지만 이제는 그런 기분이 아니었음. 브릿지는 물론이고 개인실에서도 본은 자기가 안전하다는 느낌을 가진 적이 한 순간도 없었음. 벌써 4년째. 익숙해질만도 한데, 얼굴과 이름은 물론이고 72명의 크루들의 인적사항의 세세한 부분까지 전부 다 외우고 있는데도 적진 한가운데에 혼자 서 있는 기분이었음. 자기가 사소한 실수라도 하면 트집을 잡아 매장시켜버리려는 72명에게 둘러싸여 지내는건 당연히 미칠거 같은 일이었음. 그럴적마다 속으로 난 유전적으로 우월하게 태어난 인간이야 하고 마음을 다잡았음. 어차피 이런 놈들이 곁에 잔뜩 있어도 난 실수 따위 하지 않는다고 생각하면서. 크루들은 전부 깍듯하고 유능한 놈들이었지만 결코 예전에 그가 데리고 있던 가족 같은 느낌은 들지 않았음. 본부에 빼앗긴 크루들을 생각할 때마다 존은 자기가 얼마나 무능하고 무력한지를 절감하며 자책에 빠졌음. 

그래도 술루만큼은 지켰다고 생각했는데… 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 알게 된 건 정기검진 후 처음으로 술루를 만나러 엔터프라이즈로 갔을 때였음. 아무래도 벤전스호의 크루들은 한 명도 믿을 수가 없어서 술루를 벤전스호에 오게 하는 일은 거의 없었음. 언제나 그가 엔터프라이즈로 술루를 보러 갔는데, 술루는 그냥 ‘내가 그렇게 보고 싶었어요?’라고 하고 대수롭지 않게 넘겼지만 존은 뭔가 이상하다는 생각이 들었음. 그렇게 거칠게 하려고 한게 아니었기 때문에. 전혀 그럴 생각이 아니었는데… 마치 스스로를 통제하지 못하는것처럼 술루를 거칠게 밀어붙였음. 왜 그러냐고 묻는 술루에게 아무것도 아니야 하고 얼버무리고는 도망치듯이 벤전스호로 돌아왔고 그날 밤 아무도 모르게 시스템에 침입해서 자기 의료 기록을 샅샅이 살폈음. 자기 크루들 눈을 피해 몰래 함선 기록을 해킹하는 캡틴이라니 내가 지금 이게 무슨 꼴인가 싶어서 웃음이 다 나왔음. 그렇게 찾아낸 건 3년 반동안 자기가 뭐라도 실수만 하면 꼬투리 잡아서 끌어내리려고 안달이었던 스타플릿 간부들이 도저히 자기가 무슨 건수를 내주질 않으니까 하나 만들 셈으로 지난 번 검진때 맞은 종합 백신에 약물을 섞었다는 거였음. 유전자 조작으로 만들어진 인간이니까, 폭력인자를 자극하는 걸 주사해버린거임. 존은 자신이 이제 마치 벌칸들이 폰파때 그러는 것처럼 단련된 이성으로 본능을 계속해서 억누르지 않는 이상 폭력적인 사람이 될 거라는 걸 알았음. 스타플릿이 뭘 노린 건지는 명백했음. 유전자 조작 인간이니 그의 이성은 벌칸인 만큼 강했고 평소에는 그깟 폭력성을 스스로 컨트롤하지 못할 리가 없었음. 자기 오메가 향에 취해서 정신이 약간 나간 상황이 아니고서야… 

존은 고민에 빠졌음. 오메가는 일정 기간 이상 본딩 알파랑 떨어져 있으면 면역력도 떨어지고 여러가지로 건강에 좋지 않았음. 심하면 죽을 수도 있었고. 힛싸때는 말할 것도 없었음. 약으로 억누르려다가는 죽기도 했으니까. 함선 근무를 하고 싶어하는 술루를 처음 만난 건 10년 전 어느 바에서였음. 처음엔 술루는 순전히 계산으로 그에게 접근했음. 자신이 스타플릿 함장이라는 걸 알자 부드럽게 눈웃음 치면서 다가오던 동양인 바텐더. 그가 원하는 건 단 하나. 자신이 스타플릿 사관학교에 입학할 수 있도록 해줄 본딩 알파였음. 슈거 베이비든 뭐든 다 할거고, 무슨 플레이를 원하든지 언제든지 대줄테니까, 자신을 침실에 노예로 가둬두지 않고 함선을 타고 우주로 나갈 수 있게 해줄 본딩 알파를 찾고 있었음. 거의 대놓고 노골적으로 자기 몸을 던지는 오메가 바텐더는 알랑거리면서 알파의 비위를 맞추는게 한 두번이 아닌것 같았음. 만난지 10분도 안 돼서 자신의 벨트 버클을 더듬는 술루의 손을 멈추게 한 건 팜므 파탈마냥 웃음을 흘리고 있는 표정 아래에 수치스러움과 치욕감에 산산이 부서지고 있는 자존심이 언뜻 보여서 그런 것만은 아니었음. 존은 그렇게까지 우주를 보고 싶어하는 오메가가 신기했고, 그를 좀 더 제대로 알고 싶었음. 거절당한 줄 알고 표정이 굳어 다시 바 뒤로 물러나려는 술루를 붙잡아 팁과 함께 자기 주소를 적은 종이를 주머니에 넣어주고 나오면서도 존은 다시는 못 보는 건 아니겠지 하는 초조함에 떨릴 지경이어서 속으로 자기 자신을 비웃었음. ‘이 내가. 이 존 해리슨이 떤다고? 유전자 조작으로 만들어진 우월한 인간인 내가 이런 콜걸과 렌트보이들로 가득찬 펍의 바텐더 때문에?’ 

하지만 그는 바를 나오자마자 부함장에게 연락해서 벤전스호의 출항을 일주일 늦춰놓았음. 전화를 끊고 나서 내가 무슨 짓을 하는거야 하고 어이가 없어서 웃음이 다 나왔지만. 하지만 밖에도 나가지 않고 집안에서 혼자 초조하게 왔다갔다 해대면서 술루가 오지 않을까 하고 기다렸음. 술루는 이틀째 되는 날 오후에 초인종을 눌렀지만, 그때까지 존은 다시 그 바에 가볼까 하는 고민을 벌써 천 번도 넘게 하고 있는 중이었음. 존이 의도한 것과는 전혀 다르게 엄청나게 기다렸던 티가 팍팍 나는 얼굴로 현관문을 확 열자 정말로 문이 열릴 거라 생각하지는 않았던지 마찬가지로 반쯤은 놀라고 반쯤은 긴장한 듯한 얼굴의 술루가 서 있었음. 존과 눈이 마주치자 곧장 다시 눈웃음을 치면서 능구렁이처럼 굴기 시작했지만 존은 술루의 몸짓 하나 하나에 긴장과 경계가 배어있다는 걸 알았음. 처음에는 그게 무엇인지 몰랐는데, 마실 걸 가져오겠다며 잠시 그를 거실에 혼자 두고 갔다 왔을 때, 침실과 서재 문이 있는 쪽의 복도를 바라보는 옆모습을 보고 그가 그렇게나 바짝 경계하고 있는게 뭔지 어렴풋이 깨달았음. 자신이 머그잔을 내밀자 마시는 척 하기만 한 걸 보자 훨씬 명확해졌음. 

“차에 약 탄거 없어. 난 침실 노예 찾는게 아니야.”  
“그렇게 보였어요? 아-그런거 아닌데. 기분 나빴으면 미안ㅎ-”

또다시 유들유들하게 눈웃음 치면서 능숙하게 자신 쪽으로 다가와 앞에 무릎을 꿇고는 허벅지를 쓰다듬으며 자길 올려다보며 웃는 술루의 손을 떼어내자 웃고있는 입이 멈칫했음. 하지만 곧 다시 작전을 바꾼듯이 술루는 웃으면서 자기 셔츠 단추를 몇 개 풀어내리며 존의 다리 위에 앉아 그의 목덜미를 애무하려 들었음. 존은 그게 싫었음. 사실은 자존심 상해 죽겠으면서 저렇게 속도 없는 놈처럼 웃어가면서 자기 몸을 팔려고 구는게. 그리고 그건 술루가 더럽다는 생각이 드는게 아니라… 마치 자기 오메가가 다른 알파의 진득한 시선을 받는 걸 목격한 것처럼 기분이 나빴음. 그가 유혹하려고 이렇게나 애쓰고 있는건 자신인데도. 거기까지 생각하자 존은 왜 자기가 한눈에 반해버린 이 오메가의 유혹이 이토록 불쾌한지 깨달았음. 술루는 존 해리슨을 유혹하려고 애쓰는게 아니라, 스타플릿 함장에게, 자신에게 스타플릿 사관학교에 입학하고 함선 근무를 가능하게 해줄 알파에게 몸을 제공하려는 거였으니까. 존은 그게 마음에 들지 않았음.

“왜 이런 일을 하지?”

고개를 돌려 술루의 애무를 거절한 존이 차가운 목소리로 그렇게 묻자 술루는 이번에는 그냥 물러났음. 바에서 거절당했던 때처럼. 속에서는 자존심이, 이제는 그런건 남아있지 않다고 생각했던 게 또다시 아프게 부서지는 느낌이 들었음. 하지만 그걸 이 잘난 알파에게 내비치는건 그것보다 열 배는 더 자존심이 상할 것 같아서 아무렇지도 않은 표정을 지으려 무진 애를 썼음. 술루는 한동안 대답 없이 바닥에 앉아있다가 조용히 일어서면서 자기 옷매무새를 다듬었음. 굴욕감에 눈물이 나려는걸 참느라 아무말도 할 수가 없었음. 속으로는 ‘괜찮아. 뭐 어때. 알파놈들이 다 이렇지. 더럽다는 소리 한 두번 듣는 것도 아니고. 시발 이럴 거면 주소나 주지 말지. 그래 더 나쁠 수도 있었는데… 침대에 묶어놓고 갖고 노는 변태새끼였을 수도 있잖아. 뭐 어때… 원래 이렇게 좆같은거 시발 오늘 밤에는 호구나 한 마리 물어서 기분이나 풀면 되지…’ 하고 생각하면서 자신의 비참함을 드러내지 않으려 애썼음. 

“신고할 거에요? 어차피 내 이름 몰라서 못할텐데.”

괜히 시간 버렸다는 듯이 옷 챙겨 입으면서 술루가 던진 말에 존은 이 오메가가 해보자는 건가 하는 생각이 들기도 하고 약간은 있는 배짱 없는 배짱 다 끌어모아 마지막까지 허세를 부리는 이 귀여운 (이미 이렇게 생각하고 있었음) 바텐더를 약-간만, 아주 약-간만 놀려줄까 하는 짖궂은 마음도 들어서 무심하게 맞받아쳤음.

“스타플릿에 지원하는 동양인은 그렇게 많지 않아. 네가 다른 알파를 물어오는건 소용 없을거야.”

소파에 벗어둔 자기 자켓을 집어들던 술루가 멈춰섰음. 존은 처음으로 저렇게 티나는 반응을 보이는게 흥미로워서 약간 더 밀어볼까 하는 짖궂은 생각 쪽으로 마음이 기울어버렸음. 

“벤전스 호 함장 존 해리슨이네. 본부 지위는 클링온 분쟁지역 사령관. 신고? 정말로 내가 그런게 필요하다고 생각하는 건 아니겠-”

존은 솔직히 뺨 한대 친다거나 하는 그런 반응을 기대했었음. ‘알파면 단줄 알아!’ 라든지 뭐 그런 표독스러운 반응을 보일거라고 생각했음. 그런데 뒤돌아선 술루가 완전히 항복한듯이, 동그랗게 휘면서 사람을 살살 녹이는 눈웃음을 치던 눈꼬리가 그렇게 힘없이 축 처져서는 끝에는 눈물이 뚝 뚝 흐르고 있는 걸 보자 당황해서 놀리려던 마음은 싹 사라지고 말도 더 이상 나오지 않았음. 

“뭘 원해요?…”

술루는 눈물이 뚝 뚝 떨어지는 얼굴로, 힘없이 울먹이는 목소리로 그렇게 물었음. 어차피 이 남자는 자기 몸을 원하는것 같지도 않은데, 한낱 오메가 주제에 스타플릿 간부에게 자기가 거래할 수 있는게 없다는 것쯤은 술루도 잘 알았음. 그래도 뭔가 원하는게 있지 않을까. 자기가 제공할 수 있는게 뭔가 하나쯤은… 이 남자는 정말로 자길 그냥 비웃어주려고 여기까지 부른걸까 하고 생각하면서. 존이 한동안 아무말도 없는게 더 견디기 힘들었음. 눈물 때문에 앞이 잘 보이진 않지만 도무지 감정 표현이라고는 하나도 없는 저 얼굴이, 너무 딱딱한 저 표정이… 이대로 매춘 혐의로 당국에 끌려가는 건 아니겠지 제발 그것만은 아니어라 하고 속으로 빌고 또 빌었음. 오메가 성매매는 가중처벌이니까. 술루는 그렇게 잡혀가는 오메가들을 몇 번 본 적이 있었음. 그들이 어떻게 되었는지도… 술루는 신 같은 건 믿은 적도 없고 종교를 가져본 적도 없었지만 누군가 절대자가 있다면 제발 구해달라고 한없이 빌었음. 우주로 나가고 싶다는 생각 같은 건 이제 안 할테니까, 그냥 바텐더 같은 걸로 만족하고, 분수를 알고 살테니까 제발 그것만은 아니게 해달라고. 그런데 존의 입에서 나온 말은 뜻밖이었음.

“왜 그렇게 우주로 나가고 싶어하지?”

술루는 처음에는 존이 자기를 놀리는 줄 알았음. 비아냥거리는 건줄로만 알았음. 오메가주제에 우주엔 나가서 뭘 하겠다는 거냐는 식인줄 알았는데, 자기를 올려다보는 존의 얼굴을 한참 보고나서야 무표정인것 같던 얼굴에도 사실은 감정 표현이 있다는 걸 알았음. 자기를 올려다보는 눈이 정말로 호기심과 흥미로움에 가득 차 있었으니까. 존은 술루가 너무 신기했음. 그 모습을 보니 자기 자신이 이상하다는 생각이 들 정도였음. 그러고보니 자기는 애초에 이럴 목적으로 유전자 조작으로 만들어진 인간이니 의문을 품을 것도 아무것도 없이 그냥 우주로 나갔었음. 그게 자기가 존재하는 이유였으니까. 그런데 이 오메가 바텐더는… 

“…당신은 왜 내가 궁금한데요?…”

역시 강단있어 보이더라니 하는 생각에 존은 자기도 모르게 웃음이 나왔음. 

“앉아. 날 또 더듬으려고 들면 내쫓을거지만.”


	6. Chapter 6

“사관학교 입학 시험은 두 달 뒤야. 니가 진심이면 1차 필기 붙어봐. 그럼 본딩 알파가 돼주지.”

말은 그렇게 했지만 솔직히 존은 이번엔 힘들거라고 생각했음. 입학 후에도 그렇지만 입학 시험 자체도 굉장히 까다로웠으니까. 1차 필기 시험으로 일단 점수별로 컷팅한 뒤에 서류를 받았음. 다른게 아무리 뛰어나도 일단 스타플릿이 제시한 필기 시험 기준을 통과하지 못하면 아예 고려 대상으로 삼지 않겠다는 얘기였음. 그 후에 3차 면접. 매년 뽑는 건 300명 남짓인데 지원자는 매번 적어도 3,000여명이었음. 그것도 쟁쟁한 사람들만. 필기 시험에 탈락하더라도 점수 확인은 되니까 어느 정도면 그냥 본딩 알파가 돼서 다음 해 시험을 돌봐줄 생각이었음. 뭐… 어느 정도의 기준조차 정해놓지 않고 있었지만… 벤전스 호는 닷새 뒤에 출항했고 존은 무슨 일이 있으면 자기에게 연락하라고 연락 방법을 알려주고 떠났음. 근무 중에 문득 문득 술루 생각이 나긴 했지만 벤전스호는 전투 함선이고 클링온과의 분쟁 지역에 전투를 하러 나간 것인데다가 자기 손에 72명 크루들의 목숨이 달려있으니 대부분의 시간에는 바짝 긴장해있느라 술루를 생각할 겨를이 없었음. 일과를 마치고 개인실에 돌아오면 그 녀석은 어쩌고 있을까 하는 생각이 들긴 했지만. …뭐 꿈에도 조금 나오기는 했지만. …조금이라기엔 약간 많이…나온 것 같았지만.

바빠서 잊어버릴거라 생각했는데, 존은 알람 소리에 일어나자마자 오늘이 사관학교 시험 1차 결과가 나오는 날이라는 게 번뜩 떠올랐음. ‘유전적으로 우월해서 기억력이 비상한거야...그런거야…’라고 스스로를 타이르며 브릿지로 향했지만 눈은 자꾸만 시계로 향하고 시험 발표는 오후 두 시이고 이제 겨우 아침 여덟시인데 일분씩 흐를 적마다 속이 바짝바짝 타는것 같았음. ‘혹시 떨어졌다고 해서 술루녀석 잠적해버리진 않겠지?’하는 걱정이 가장 컸음. ‘아...괜히 놀리지 말고 일단 본딩 먼저 할 걸 그랬나…’ 싶다가도 ‘아냐 그랬으면 매주 만나야 했을 텐데 신경 쓰여서 공부가 제대로 안 됐을거 아냐…’하고 고개를 저었음. 머릿속이 얼마나 산만했던지 부함장이 옆에서 뭐라 보고하는데도 못 듣고 “캡틴? 캡틴 괜찮으십니까?”하는 소리까지 들을 정도였음. 

‘아니야 난 유전적으로 우월하잖아. 이런 호르몬 장난에 넘어가서 산만해질리가…‘없다고 생각했지만 존은 결국 스타플릿에서 근무한지 300년만에 (헐ㅋ) 처음으로 반차를 쓰고 자기 개인실로 돌아가서 초조하게 1분씩 지나는 걸 보다가 두 시가 딱 되자 당장 재접속을 해서 결과를 확인했음. 수험번호를 알고 있지는 않으니까 내부용으로 올라와있는 합격자 600명 리스트를 보는데, 왠지 자기도 모르게 맨 밑부터 한 명씩 확인해 올라가고 있었음. 스크롤을 위로 휙휙 올릴수록 ‘아 역시 떨어졌나’하고 ‘진짜 잠적하는 건 아니겠지’하고 걱정이 점점 커져만 가는데 스크롤이 계-속 위로 올라가서 합격자 상위 30%쯤 되니까 ‘하긴 두 달은 힘들거야’하고 뭐라고 위로하지 아니 일단 얘가 잠적한걸 찾아야 하나 하고 끙 하면서 스크롤을 이제 성의없이 쭉쭉 올리는데 순간 손가락이 멈칫했음.

‘?방금 SULU라고 써 있었나?’ 

존은 한동안 멍하니 화면을 바라봤음. 뭔가 잘못된 거 아닌가 싶어서 술루의 이름 앞에 17이라는 숫자가 써 있는데도, 그 바로 위 이름과 아래 이름에는 16과 18이 써 있는데도 맨 위부터 손가락으로 짚어가면서 숫자를 세보기도 했음. 다섯 번이나. 그래도 술루가 정말로 명단에 17번째로 써 있으니까 육성으로 “뭐??”하고 눈을 찌푸리고 그대로 잠시 벙쪄 있었음. 난데없이 클링온 함선이 코앞에 나타나도 ‘뭐??’ 같은 반응은 속으로라도 절대 하지 않는 존 해리슨이.

존은 당장 워프실로 향했음. 송수신 담당 크루에게 “본부”라고 짧게 한 마디 하고는 스타플릿 본부로 워프하자마자 곧장 술루의 집으로 향했음. 실제로 가 본적은 한 번도 없었지만 어쨌든 본명을 알게 된 뒤로 신원 조회를 해서 알아뒀었음. 동양인이라 어려보이는 거라고 생각했었는데 고작 17살짜리가 그렇게 대담하게 자기 뒤를 봐줄 본딩 알파를 찾아 이리저리 추파를 던지고 다녔다고 생각하니까 속이 불편해졌음. 한두번 해본 솜씨가 아니었고, 직업도 바텐더인데다가 마실거에 약 탔나 경계까지 하는 걸 보면 별 꼴을 다 당해보거나 목격했겠지 싶었음. GPS에도 나오지 않는 슬럼가의 무질서하게 난립해 있는 무허가 건물들 틈새를 잠시 헤매다가 겨우 그의 주소지인 4층짜리 낡은 아파트를 찾아냈음. 주소를 봤을 때 슬럼가인 줄은 알았지만 언제나 스타플릿 본부 아니면 함선 내 생활만 했던 존은 지구에 이렇게 클링온처럼 사람 못 살것 같은 지역이 있다는 것도 충격이었고 술루가 사는 곳이 이런 데라는 것도 충격이었음. 오메가인데 위험하지도 않나?… 그러고보니 힛싸때는 어떻게 하는거야? 존은 술루가 이름도 얼굴도 모르는 아무 알파한테나 안겨 힛싸를 보내는 장면이 상상되어 눈을 확 찌푸렸음. 정문에 보안 코드도 없고 엘레베이터도 없는 정말 낡은 건물이었음. 아파트라고 부르기가 무색할 정도로. 존은 입구에서 들어서면서 거의 무의식적으로 우편함들을 훑었는데 순간 술루의 307호 우편함에 전혀 다른이름이 꽂혀있는 걸 보곤 걸음을 멈췄음. 물론 이름표도 그렇고 우편함 자체가… 쓰긴 쓰는 건가 싶을 정도여서 입주자가 바뀌어도 이름표를 바꾸지 않을 것 같긴 하지만… 

아니나다를까 307호에는 “뭐야 경찰이냐?” 같은 소리만 하는 마약쟁이들이 살고 있었음. 존은 그 집에 술루가 없다는 걸 알고는 문을 쾅 닫고 1층으로 내려왔음. 주소지가 가짜일 수는 없었음. 여기 어딘가에는 살고 있어야… 하는데… 적어도 신원번호가 있는 이상 주소지가 가짜일리는 없었음. 존은 설마 40가구를 전부 돌아봐야 하나 하고 생각했다가 어차피 다른 방법도 없어보인다는 생각에 어쩔 수 없지 하고 험악한 표정과 스타플릿 뱃지로 문을 하나씩 열어제꼈음. 그러다가 2층에서 한 여자에게 “술루? 걘 지하층에 사는데.”라는 말을 들었음. 

‘무슨 소리야. 이 건물에 지하는 기계실일건데.’라고 생각하면서도 존은 지하로 내려갔고, 정말로 거기에도 나름대로 ‘거주지’가 형성되어있다는 걸 보고 ‘지구에 이런 곳이 있단 말이야?’하고 충격을 받았음. 난방장치나 수도관, 전기 배선로들이 외벽에 그대로 툭툭 튀어나와있고 벽에는 곰팡이가 슬어있고, 축축하고 음습한 냄새에 거의 홈리스 수준의 이상한 사람들이 침대를 하나씩 차지하고 앉아 있었음. 마치 6인실 병동의 확장판처럼 각자 침대 하나에 침대를 둘러싸는 커튼이 기본이고 그 밖에 자질구레한 물건들은 각자 달랐음. 존이 그 침대의 복도에 들어서자 웬만한 자리들은 다 비어있었지만 담배를 피며 도박판을 벌이거나 약에 취해서 혼자 떠벌거리거나 하던 사람들이 일제히 그를 돌아봤음. 여기에 있을리가 없는 이상한 사람이, 반짝반짝한 스타플릿 뱃지를 달고 말끔한 유니폼 차림의 사람이 서 있었으니까. 다들 하나같이 ‘저 놈은 뭐야? 왜 이런델 왔어?‘하듯이 쳐다봤음. 존은 만일 이들 중 누군가가 갑자기 스타플릿이나 벤전스호에 나타난다면 자신과 자신의 크루들이 그를 바라보는 표정이 꼭 저럴거라는 생각을 하며 천천히 그 안으로 걸어들어갔음. 이런 곳이 있다는 것도 충격이었지만 술루가 이런 곳에 산다는 게 더 충격이었음. 

시끄러운 도박패에서 꽤 떨어진, 가장 깊숙한 구석 부근에 다다르자 거의 반지하 부근에 뚫려있는 창문이 보였음. 반 넘게 지하쪽이어서 그다지 볕이 많이 들진 않았지만 어쨌든 햇빛은 들어왔고… 그 바로 옆 침대에 팔을 베고 누워서 책을 읽고 있는 술루가 보였음. 다른 사람들의 침대 옆에는 담배나 마약, 술병, 옷가지나 다른 가재도구가 있었지만, 술루의 침대 옆에는 책이 잔뜩 쌓여있었음. 바닥에 그냥 두면 습기 때문에 못쓰게 되니까 빈 맥주 상자 위에 책이 수십권 가지런히 쌓여있는데, 낡은 정도를 보아 하니 상당히 지독한 상태의 중고책들이었을게 뻔했음. 그 중에 몇 권은 존의 눈에도 낯익은 책들이었는데 판형이 훨씬 옛날 것들이었음. 존은 솔직히 말이 안 된다고 생각했었음. 아무리 천재여도 두 달만에 스타플릿 사관학교 필기 시험을 17등으로 통과하는 사람은 있을 수가 없었음. 아무리 천재여도 그건 말이 안 되잖아라고 생각했는데… 

‘난 우주로 가서 내 눈으로 별을 보고… 새로운 행성을 탐사하고 싶어요. 어릴 때부터 밤하늘 보면서 맨날 그 생각만 했다구요.’

그 말은 감성팔이 하려고 지어낸 말이 아니었음. 지어낸 말이었다 해도 존은 기꺼이 속아넘어갈 의향이 있었지만… 그건 거짓말이 아니었음. 존은 술루가 오랫동안 책을 한 권 두권 손에 들어오는대로 읽어오고 공부해왔다는 걸 볼 수 있었음. 오메가라는 것만 아니었어도 벌써 몇 년 전에 합격하고도 남았을거란 생각이 들었음. 단지 신원을 보증해줄 본딩 알파를 찾느라… 

“어? 오랫만이네요.”

한참동안 서서 보고 있으려니까 시선을 느꼈는지 술루가 돌아보더니 존을 발견하고는 웃으면서 인사를 건네고 일어나 앉았음. 존이 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 다가오자 술루는 그제야 자기 눈에는 너무나 익숙하고 당연한 풍경이 존에게는 그렇지 않을거라는 걸 새삼 깨달았음. 하긴. 사람이 살긴 하는거야? 싶을 정도로 정돈된, 적막했던 존의 아파트를 떠올리자 자기 꼴이 초라하다는 생각도 들었고. 

“여긴 어떻게 왔어요? 와. 권력이 좋긴 좋네. 사람도 막 찾고-”  
“여기서 사는 건가?”  
“…네. 어… 보기엔 좀 그렇지만 나쁘진 않아요 저 사람들도 위험한 사람들이 아니-”  
“이 창문은, 유리창도 없는데.”  
“아… 그래도 햇빛 들어와서 좋거든요. 뭐, 난방은 별로긴 한데 그래서 더 싸고요.”

존은 ‘뭐? 여기에서 사는데도 돈을 낸다고?’하는 생각에 경악을 하면서 술루의 책더미쪽에 비닐 덮개가 있는걸 물끄러미 바라보았음. ‘설마 비가 오면 그대로 들이치는 건 아니겠지’하는 생각이 들었지만 입밖에 소리내어 물을 만큼 무신경하진 않았음. 비에 책이 젖는 걸 막는 거 말고는 도저히 다른 용도가 있어보이지 않았으니까. 존은 그 중 낯이 익은 책을 하나 집어들었음. 책 겉표지와 옆면에 시립도서관 마크가 찍혀있었음. 빛이 바래서 희미해져가고 있었지만 분명했음. 

“어… 훔친 거 아니에요. 정말이에요-”  
“알아.”

술루는 존의 표정이 좋지 않은 것도 그렇고 어조가 날카로운 것도 그렇고 상당히 긴장하고 있었음. 왜지? 갑자기 찾아와서 왜 이렇게 화를 내지?… 하지만 존은 도서관 마크가 아니라 표지를 보고 있는 거였음. 제 5판이었음. 위상 기하학에 대한 책은 꽤 많았지만 빨간 표지의 이 책은 꽤 유명했음. 그리고 존의 눈에도 익은 책이었음. 함선에 승선하고 있는 크루들도 툭하면 이 책을 보면서 계속 공부하는 걸 종종 봤으니까. 다만… 크루들이 가지고 있던 건 12판이었다는 것만 달랐음. 빨간 표지의 디자인은 아주 약간만 달랐지만 아마 내용은 꽤… 존은 가만히 그 책을 내려다보면서 자신이 어쩌면 그렇게 멍청하고 무신경했을까 하고 자책했음. ‘그렇고 그런’ 바에서 바텐더로 일하는 오메가. 그가 하는 생활이 당연히 이런 생활일거란 걸 왜 생각하지 못했을까. 

“계속 여기에 살았나?”  
“아...아뇨…원래는 진짜 주소지에 살아요. 그냥 잠깐만 여기에-”

뻔히 보이는 거짓말. 창문가 자리여서 더 싸다고 했으면서. 햇빛이 들어오는 낮시간 동안 이런 곳에서, 술 냄새와 담배 연기, 마약쟁이들이 고작 한뼘 떨어진 이런 곳에서 손바닥만한 창문 빛에 이런 오래된 책으로 공부하다가 저녁에는 바에 나가 새벽녘까지 취객들에게 알랑거리는 바텐더 일을 하고 있으면서. 

“…시험 떨어졌나요?”

술루라고 오늘이 발표일인걸 모를리가 없었음. 오늘 저녁에 아무나 길거리에서라도 물어서 핸드폰이라도 빌려서 확인해보려고 했는데. 실력도 없는게 허풍으로 자길 갖고 놀았냐고 온 건가 싶어서 술루는 씁쓸해졌음. ‘나라고 이렇게 살고 싶어서 사는거 아니잖아’하는 억울함이 울컥 솟았지만 스타플릿 간부에게 대들어서 뭐하나 싶어서 그만뒀음. 

“일어나. 당장.”

술루는 얌전히 그를 따라나갔음. 존이 자신을 자동차 조수석에 밀어넣듯이 태울 때까지도 이대로 매춘 혐의로 끌려가나 하고 씁쓸해하면서 체념하고 있었음. 여기서 어떻게든 분위기 타서 카섹스로 그것만은 무마할 수 있지 않을까 하는 생각도 들었지만 세 번이나 거절당한 걸 생각하면 도저히 자신에게 그런 관심은 없는 사람 같았음. ‘하긴. 손가락만 까딱하면 굉장한 미녀들이 줄을 설텐데 뭐하러…’ 

“도대체 생각이 있는거야?”

어디를 가는 건지 한참 난폭하게 운전하더니 홱 하고 어딘가의 지하 주차장에 차를 세우길래 뭐지, 뭐 하려는거지, 여긴 어디지 하고 불안해하고 있는데 존이 생각할수록 열받는다는 듯이 핸들을 한대 확 내려치면서 쏘아붙였음. 술루는 뭐야? 무슨 소리를 하는거야?하고 반은 당황하고 반은 겁먹은채로 어색하게 존을 바라봤음.

“오메가면 적어도 제대로 된 집에는 살아야 할 거 아냐! 위험하다는 생각은 안 하는거야? 어? 오메가는 낙태도 못 하는거 알아 몰라?! 하고 싶어도 위험해서 못 한다고! 그렇다고 호르몬 조절제를 먹고 다니기를 해 무슨 위장이라도 하려고 하기를 해? 오메가라고 티는 다 내고 다니면서 그런데서 살면 어쩌자는거야?! 그리고 뭐? 햇빛이 들어와서 좋아?! 시력 나쁘면 함선 못 타는거 몰라?! 어?!”

존은 씩씩거리면서 그렇게 화를 내더니 차에서 내려서는 술루를 또 끌어내리다시피 질질 끌어서 엘레베이터로 데리고 갔음. 33층에서 내리고 나서야 술루는 그 지하 주차장이 한 번 왔었던 존의 아파트 지하 주차장이라는 걸 알았음. 존은 아무 말 없이 화난 얼굴로 술루를 질질 끌다시피 집으로 데려가더니 그대로 방 하나에 던져넣듯이 콕 집어넣어버리고는 꼼짝도 하지 말고 있어 하는 표정으로 문을 닫고 횅 나가서는 세시간 뒤에 돌아왔음. 존의 이름으로 등록된 새로운 오메가 등록증과, 신용 카드 하나와, 본딩 관계라는걸 증명하는 몇 가지 서류와 그 밖에 거주 이전 서류라든지 하는 것들을 한아름 안겨주더니 막상 뭐라고 해야 할지 모르겠는지 할 말을 찾지 못하다가 일하러 가봐야 한다고 하고는 돌아서서 나갔다가 5분도 안 돼서 다시 돌아와서는 1차 시험 성적표를 주면서 “잘 했어.”라고 한 마디 하고 다시 사라졌음. 

그게 술루가 기억하는 자신의 세 번째 본딩 알파와의 동거 첫날이었음.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 다시 현재

존은 착잡한 마음에 개인실로 돌아와 4년째 이제 일과가 되어버린 일을 했음. 구석 구석 도청장치나 카메라, 약물 같은 건 없는지 검사하는 거였음. 그게 끝나자 누가 문 앞에 15초 이상 있으면 자신을 깨우는 알람이 울리도록 장치를 해놓고 침대에 누웠음. 혼자라면 얼마든지 이런 생활을 할 수 있었음. 못할 것도 없었음. 지금 당장이라도 박차고 나가서 클링온 편에 붙든 혼자 1인 빌런이 되든간에 크루 72명 되찾고 우주 어디든 떠나버릴 수 있었지만… 술루가 다른 알파를 만나는 건 솔직히 생각만 해도 싫었음. 하지만 어차피 그를 돌봐줄 수 없으니까… 솔직히 일과 끝나고 개인실에 돌아올 적마다 술루가 방에서 기다리고 있을까봐… 반은 걱정이었지만 반은… 혹시나 하는 두근거림. 그리움. 설렘. … 본부 기밀 기록에는 본딩 알파오메가의 기록이 있으니 워프 기록이 정기적으로 있지 않으면 알파가 오메가를 방치했다고밖엔 볼 수 없을 거였음. 하지만 그것도 무릅쓰고 존은 더 이상 술루를 스스로 찾아가지 않았는데, 그런데도 술루는 위험하게도 벤전스호에 몰래 잠입하면서까지 자꾸만 자신을 찾아왔음. 텅 빈 개인실에 돌아와 술루가 없다는 걸 확인하면서 왠지 마음 한 구석이 허전하고 섭섭한 기분이 들 적마다 자신이 이렇게 이기적인 놈이었나 하는 생각에 곧 마음이 불편해졌지만, 어쨌든 술루를 보고 싶은 것도 사실이었음. 단지 그를 다치게 하지 않을 자신이 이제는 없다는 게 문제였음. 침대든 벽이든 어디든 자신이 오메가향에 취해 폭력성을 자제하지 못하고 그를 거칠게 다룰 적마다 술루가 속으로 신음을 삼키는 걸 존이 모를리가 없었음. 자기가 남긴 폭행이나 다름 없는 흔적들이 검붉은 피멍으로 온몸에 여기저기 남은 걸 볼 적마다 존은 가슴이 찢어지는 것 같았음. 아무도 손 대지 못하게 자기가 지켜주려고 했는데… 그를 이렇게 상처입히는게 자기 자신이라니 미안하다는 말도 나오지 않았음. 매번 안 돼 내가 널 다치게 하잖아 라고 말은 하면서도 결국 그를 안는 것도. 

그러다가 술루가 정말 고통스러운 신음을 내면서 푹 쓰러졌을 때에도, 아무리 다시 생각해봐도 곧바로 멈추고 그의 상태를 확인하는게 정상인데, 오메가 향에 이성이 날아간채 알파본능에 휩싸인 자신은 폭력성을 멈추지 못했음. 팔도 팔이지만 갈비뼈가 골절되어서 숨도 제대로 못 쉬고 고통스러워하는 술루를 계속 짐승같이 범하기만 한 그 날을 생각하면 더 이상 술루를 자기 곁에 오게 할 수가 없었음. “다음 주가 힛싸인거 알잖아요. 그때도 나 안 볼거에요?”라고 울먹이는데도, 그냥 문 하나를 사이에 두고 저리 가라는 말 밖에는 해줄 수가 없었음. “다른 알파랑 자느니 그냥 죽을거라구요. 존, 제발 문 열어요, 나 좀 봐요, 네?”

존은 멍하니 자기 캘린더를 바라보면서 힛싸는 무사히 보냈을까 하고 생각했음. 설마 약 같은걸로 넘기려고 하지 않았겠지 하면서도, 그게 얼마나 위험한 일인지 잘 알면서, 그렇다고 자기가 힛싸를 돌봐줄 수 있는 것도 아니면서 술루가 다른 알파랑 잤을거란 생각을 하면 그 장면이 상상되는 것 같아서 괴로웠음. 

‘미쳤군 존 해리슨. 제대로 돌봐주지도 못하는 오메가가 어떻게 네 오메가라는거야. 술루가 누구랑 자든 이젠 너랑 상관 없어.’ 

그렇게 생각하며 존은 양손에 얼굴을 묻었음. 말이 유전적으로 우월한 인간이지 아무리 그래도 스타플릿을 상대로 1인 전쟁 같은걸 선포했다간 자기 한 몸 지키기도 바쁠 거였음. 스타플릿만 상대하면 그나마 해볼만 하지, 그 연합국들이 죄다 자신에게 ‘발견 즉시 살상’ 모드로 덤비면… 자신은 어떻게 산다고 해도 술루는 죽을게 뻔했음. 게다가 본부는 술루가 오메가라는 걸 아니까, 그걸 약점삼아 공격할거였음. 이러나 저러나 그를 돌봐주지 못할거였음.

“존. 나에요.”

그 때 문 밖에서 소리가 들렸음. 존은 처음에는 환청이라고 생각했고 그 다음에는 누군가의 함정이라고 생각했음. 하지만 인터폰으로 보이는 것도 분명히 술루였고 목소리도 술루였고 무엇보다도 본딩 알파만 눈치챌 정도로 미약하게 느껴지는 건 분명 술루의 오메가향이었음. 목소리에 힘이 없고 인터폰으로 보기에도 마른것 같아 보여서 힛싸는 어떻게 보냈는지 몸은 괜찮은지 묻고 싶었지만 그럴 수 없었음. 어차피 다른 알파향이 전혀 나지 않는걸로 술루가 어떻게 힛싸를 보냈는지는 알 수 있었음. 위험하게 호르몬제를 과다복용했겠지 싶었음. 겉으로는 저체온증이지만 속에서는 힛싸 열기에 불타는 것 같은데다가 심장이 너무 빨리 뛰게 되어서 심장마비로 죽을 수도 있었음. 존은 술루가 그런 위험한 일을 겪게 만든것도 싫었지만 무엇보다도 ‘술루가 다른 알파와 자지 안았다’는 사실에 몰래 기뻐하는 자신이 제일 싫었음. 지금 그런거나 따질 때가 아닌데. 빌어먹을 알파의 본능이 그를 그렇게 쓰레기가 된 기분이 들게 만들었음. 

“안에 있는 거 알아요. 존, 제발요, 그냥 보는 거라도-”  
“돌아가. 엔터프라이즈에도 알파는 있잖아? 원래 알파낚는게 취미 아니었나? 내가 처음이었던것도 아니잖아.”  
“마음에도 없는 소리 말아요. 내가 그따위 소리에 상처받기라도 할 줄 알고-”  
“체콥이라고 했나? 그 녀석도 알파던데. 니가 무슨 말만 해도 귀가 쫑긋거리는게 아주 강아지 같더-”  
“그런 어린애랑 뭘 하라는 거야! 이 멍청이 존! 당장 문 열- ㅇ-”  
“? 술루?”

존은 문밖에 무슨 일이 일어났다는 걸 곧바로 눈치채고 재빨리 문을 열었음. 하지만 복도에 남은 건 거의 다 사라져가는 워프의 금빛 잔상과 자신쪽으로 애타게 뻗어있던 술루 손의 희미한 모습 뿐이었음. 그마저도 그가 곧장 내민 손에 닿지 못하고 사라졌지만.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 과거 이야기

거실에 금색 워프 빛이 다시 일어났을 때 술루는 마침 부엌에서 시리얼을 먹는 중이었음. 맨 처음에 봤을 땐 책에서만 봤던 워프가 눈앞에서 일어나는 걸 보고 화들짝 놀랐었지만 이젠 꽤 익숙해져 있었음. 여전히 존 해리슨의 존재가 익숙하진 못했지만. 그건 사실 존도 마찬가지인 것 같았음. 

“먹을래요?”

한 손에 시리얼 볼을 들고 다른 한 손에는 스푼을 들고 시리얼을 한 입 먹으면서 물었는데, 술루는 솔직히 아무말도 안 하는 것보다야 뭐라도 말을 걸어야 한다고 생각해서 일단은 말한거였지만 거의 말하자마자 이제 웬 바보같은 소리야 하고 후회하고 있었음. ‘뭐야 누가 보면 내가 집주인인줄 알겠네… 먹을래요가 뭐냐 먹을래요가…’ 무슨생각인지 거실에 한동안 가만히 서서 자길 바라보는 존 때문에 더더욱 민망해졌음. 정작 존은 자기가 집에 왔을 때 (사실 평소대로라면 임무를 끝내고 지구에 귀환하는 때가 아니면 올 일도 없는 집이었지만) 적막한 풍경이 아니라 조그만한 동양인 오메가가 햄스터마냥 이방 저방 둥지를 틀고 있는 모습을 보게 되는게 낯설기도 하고… 그리고 어딘가 가슴 한 구석이 간질거리는 느낌이었음. 깊이 생각해보진 않았지만 어쨌든 기분 좋은 일인 것 같았음. 마음 같아선 하루에 열 두번이라도 워프해서 집에 오고 싶은 생각이 드는 걸 보면. 존은 오늘은 부엌에서 뭔가를 오물거리고 있는 모습에 귀엽다고 생각하면서 술루를 멍하니 바라보다가 문득 식탁에 놓인 우유 팩과 시리얼 상자를 보고는 방금 술루가 먹겠냐고 물어봤다는 걸 깨달았음. 딱히 배가 고픈 건 아니었고 사실 불과 세 시간 전에 식사를 했었지만 ‘아니 이미 먹었어’ 같은 소리를 할 생각은 조금도 없었음. 존은 조용히 식탁으로 가 술루의 맞은편에 앉았고 술루가 시리얼을 차려주는 걸 잠자코 받고 있었음. 체구는 작은데 손가락은 길고 가늘어서 그걸 멍하니 보고 있는데, 술루는 존이 시리얼을 못마땅하게 보고 있다고 생각해서 약간 검연쩍은듯이 말했음.

“아 이거… 어… 마시멜로 싫어해요?”  
“…상관 없어.”

존은 술루의 손가락에 정신이 팔려 있느라 대답이 늦은 거였지만 술루는 존이 ‘별로 마음에 안 들지만 이미 그릇에 부은거 내가 그냥 먹어주고 말지’ 하는 거라고 생각했음. 이런 식의 동거를 하게 된 지 이주째. 둘은 계속 이런 식이었음. 존은 술루를 보고 ‘귀여워…’ 라고 생각하면서 넋이 나가 있으면 그렇잖아도 표정이 별로 없는 존의 눈치를 보느라 애먹고 있는 술루는 괜히 땅파며 기가 죽어있는 식이었음. 술루는 존이 도무지 파악이 되질 않았음. 자신을 이 집에 데리고 온 첫날 차 안에서 그렇게 화를 낸 것 말고는 말 한 마디 먼저 섞는 법이 없으면서 매일 한 시간씩은 꼬박꼬박 보러 왔음. 벤전스호 출항했다고 하지 않았나? 보통 이렇게 금방 돌아오는 건가? 전투함선이니까 그럴려나? 하지만 얹혀사는 주제에 ‘자주 오네요?’ 같은 소리 하는 것도 웃기잖아… 무슨 기둥서방이 마련해준 집에서 다른 남자 끌어들이는 짓거리 하는 정부도 아니고 ‘자주 오네요’같은 소리는 아무리 생각해도 아닌 것 같았음. 그래도 본딩알파 경험도 있고 알파들의 성격도 잘 알고 있어서 술루는 꼭 필요한게 아니면 집 밖에 거의 나가지도 않았음. 일단은 알파가 지정해준 구역만 돌아다니는게 그들의 심기를 거스르지 않는 가장 기본적인 규칙이었으니까. 하지만 술루는 자신과 존의 관계가 어떤 것인지 잘 알 수가 없었음. 그렇다고 물어보기도 뭐하고… 역시 성적으로는 전혀 나한테 관심이 없나? 오메가는 도저히 취향이 아닌가? 하지만 이제는 더 이상 미룰 수가 없었음. 그에게 어떻게든 물어봐야 했음. 내일 물어보지 뭐...하고 차일피일 미루다보니 벌써 힛싸가 내일 모레였음. 존은 보통 한 시간씩 머물다가 가는데, 술루는 막상 말하려니까 입이 떨어지질 않아 괜히 애꿎은 시리얼 조각만 우유에 폭 젖어 눅눅해지도록 이리저리 스푼으로 떠밀다보니 벌써 15분이나 지나고 있었음. 술루는 아 모르겠다ㅜㅜ 하는 심정으로 입을 열었음. 

“저 이제 곧 힛싸인데요.”

거의 기계적으로 씨리얼을 한 입씩 입에 넣고 있던 존이 손을 멈추고 술루를 빤히 바라봤음. 역시 표정을 읽기가 너무 힘든 얼굴이라 술루는 그냥 그가 갑자기 던져진 그 화제에 약간 놀랐다는 것만 알 수 있었음. 

“…언제?”  
“내일 모레요.”

존은 가까스로 육성으로 ‘뭐??‘라고 하는 건 간신히 참았지만 머릿속에서는 ‘뭐???????????????????????’가 울려퍼졌음. 존은 이 오메가와 있으면 자신의 사고회로가 한데 뒤엉켜서 바보가 되어버리는 것만 같았음. 딱히 불쾌한 건 아닌데, 그냥… 아무런 매뉴얼도 없이 비슷한 모델조차 본 일이 없는 함대 기계실에 혼자 내던져진 그런 막막함이, ‘이 함선을 고장내면 어떡하지?’하는 불안감 같은 것이 들어서 매순간 철렁했음. 

“아, 저기, 제가 혼자 알아서 할 수 있어요 만일…”  
“만일 뭐?”  
“어… … 저한테 그런 관심 없으시잖아요.”  
“아닌데?”  
“네?”

존은 도무지 자기 의중을 모르겠다는 듯이 헤매는 술루의 모습에 안도감이 들었음. 머릿속으로만 생각하려고 했던 ‘아닌데?’가 입 밖으로 툭 튀어나오는 바람에, ‘제가 혼자 알아서 할 수 있어요=다른 알파랑 뒹굴고 올게요’라는 생각이 들자 그 말이 그냥 입 밖으로 확 나가버리는 바람에 한껏 당황했지만 그게 얼굴에 드러나진 않은 모양이었음. 존은 자신이 유전적으로 우월한 인간이라는게, 그래서 감정이 얼굴에 적나라하게 드러나지 않는 사람이라는게 이렇게 다행스러울 수가 없었음. 

“이틀 후에 오지. 나랑 자는게 싫으면 나가있든지. 그런 걸로 불합격 시키게 만들진 않을거니까.”

솔직히 만일 술루가 정말로 다른 알파랑 자러 나갔다간 자기 전 크루를 풀어서라도 당장 찾아내서 상대 알파놈을 아주 가루로 만들어버릴 심산이었음. 하지만 ‘나랑 안 자면 너 스타플릿 못 들어가는데?’같은 비열한 수로 술루를 손에 넣기는 싫었음. 그런 식으로 그를 가지기는 싫었음. 그럴 거였으면 애초에 바에서, 그리고 그가 처음 자기 아파트에 찾아왔을 때, 세 번이나 기회가 있었음. 하지만 존은 그런 식으로 술루를 가지기는 싫었음. 일단은 힛싸가 코앞이라니까 별로 많은 시간을 줄 수는 없었지만 어쨌든 그는 술루에게 선택권을 주고 싶었음. 선택권이 있는데도 자기를 선택하는 걸 보고 싶었으니까. 아직 개인 시간은 20분이 더 남아있었지만 존은 이대로 더 술루 곁에 있었다간 자기 속내를 들킬것만 같아서 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 다시 벤전스호로 워프해버렸음. 내일은 저 귀여운 오메가를 못 본다니 하루가 일 년 같은거란 생각이 들었음.


	9. Chapter 9

그 다음날 밤부터 술루는 슬슬 힛싸 열기가 올라오는 걸 느꼈음. 처음에는 열이 약간 오르고 숨이 무거워지는 것 같다가 아랫쪽이 뭉근하게 젖어들어가는 느낌이 들기 시작하자 더 이상 서 있을 수도 없어서 침대로 기어들어가 몸을 웅크리고 누워 혼자 앓기 시작했음. 미열에 속은 울렁거리고 아래는 와락와락하면서 저릿하고 도저히 익숙해질 수가 없는 감각이었음. 스스로도 질식해버릴듯이 진득해진 오메가향에 헐떡이며 몇 시간을 뒤척이자 열기는 점점 더 고통스럽게 변해가고 아래에서는 이제 간헐적으로 미끄덩한 힛싸액이 울컥이며 쏟아지기 시작했음. 입술을 깨물고 참던 아픔도 더 이상 견딜 수가 없어서 술루는 약하게 신음을 뱉으며 이제는 온몸을 뒤덮은 뜨거운 힛싸 열에 반쯤 정신을 잃은 채 괴로워했음. 그렇게 얼마나 시간이 지났는지 모르게 정신을 잃었다가, 통증에 다시 깨었다가 하면서 하반신이 미끌미끌하게 젖어든 힛싸액의 기분나쁜 감촉과 열기 때문에 괜히 짜증을 부리다가 곧 다시 어지러움과 메스꺼움에 어쩔 줄을 모르고 혼자 앓고 있는데 순간 방문이 열리면서 고통을 한 결 씻어내리는 알파향이 풍겨왔음. 

존은 오메가가 어떤 것인지, 힛싸가 어떤 건지 잘 알고 있었지만 실제로 본 건 처음이었음. 워프를 해서 거실에 도착했을 때부터 이미 술루의 침실에서 흘러나오는 달큰한 오메가향에 홀린듯이 이끌려왔는데, 방문을 열자 진한 오메가향이 훅 끼쳤고, 순간 정신이 아찔해지는 것 같았음. 성욕 외에는 다른 감각은 물론이고 이성도 한데 마비되는 기분이었음. 자신이 유전자 조작 인간이어서, 남들보다 배는 힘이 세서 완전히 알파본능에만 몸을 맡기면 술루를 다치게 할 수도 있다는 생각만이 그가 제정신을 유지할 수 있는 이유였음. 오메가향에 정신이 없는 와중에 알파향에 홀린듯이 술루가 자신을 향해 애타게 손을 뻗는 걸 보자 존은 더 이상 지체할 겨를이 없었음. 존은 곧장 술루에게 다가갔음. 

“존… 존… 제발…”

술루는 이미 힛싸 열기에 온 몸이 뜨거웠고 제정신이 아닌것 같았음. 하반신은 이미 힛싸액으로 잔뜩 젖어들어있었음. 이미 힛싸가 한참 진행되어서 괴로운 듯 한 모습을 보자 존은 좀더 일찍 올 걸 하고 후회했음. 곧 그런 감상에 젖어있을 때가 아니라 술루를 고통에서 벗어나게 해주는게 우선이라는 생각을 하고 술루의 목덜미에 키스를 하기 시작했음. 사실 힛싸때의 오메가에게 전희는 필요 없었지만 그렇다고 해서 그냥 짐승처럼 박고 끝내는 식으로 관계를 가지기는 싫었음. 술루는 진하게 풍기는 알파향과 존의 스킨십에 힛싸의 고통스러운 열기가 한결 씻겨나가는 걸 느꼈음. 이제는 아픔 보다는 쾌락이 더 컸고 존이 부드럽게 옷을 하나씩 벗겨나가면서 구석구석 키스하는 손길에 나른한 탄성을 뱉으며 애타게 그에게 안겼음. 옷을 전부 벗긴 뒤에도 존은 한동안 키스를 하며 애무하더니 잠시 술루를 가만히 내려다보고는 다시 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 진하게 키스하며 천천히 들어왔음. 한껏 달아오른 오메가의 내벽은 뜨겁게 알파를 감쌌고 그 쾌감에 존도 낮게 신음했음. 조심스럽게 끌어안는 듯 하더니 점점 강하게 쳐올리는 존의 움직임에 술루는 존의 어깨를 꽉 끌어안았고 존은 자기 귓가에 울리는 술루의 신음 섞인 숨소리와 움찔거리는 반응 하나 하나에 집중했음. 그러다가 곧 자신이 어딘가를 찌르자 술루가 유독 진한 신음을 흘리며 다리에 힘이 들어가는 걸 눈치채고는 거기만 집중적으로 쳐올리기 시작했음. 술루는 얼마 지나지 않아 존에게 거의 매달리다시피 안긴채 완전히 쾌락에 취해 교성을 질렀음. 여전히 뜨거운 힛싸액은 울컥이며 쏟아졌고 그럴 적마다 더욱 진해지는 오메가향에 존도 조금씩 이성이 깎여나가는 것 같았음. 

술루가 먼저 절정에 달하고 몸이 나른하게 늘어지고 얼마 안 있어 존도 낮은 신음과 함께 절정에 올랐음. 술루는 진득한 알파향의 ㅈㅇ이 가득 차는 느낌에 다시 약하게 신음하며 다시 존의 허리에 다리를 휘감았음. 한꺼풀 벗겨진 힛싸 열기에 술루도 약간은 제정신을 찾았고 존이 다시 천천히 애무를 시작하자 몸을 일으켜 앉아 마주보고 그에게 안겨 신음을 흘렸음. 그러다가 존이 천천히 다시 허리를 움직이자 그에 맞춰 몸을 움직이기 시작했음. 존은 달큰한 오메가향을 풍기는 술루의 살결을 여기저기 키스하다가 땀과 힛싸액에 젖어 열기에 발갛게 뺨이 달아오른 술루의 나른한 얼굴을 잠시 바라보고는 작게 “미안”이라고 중얼거리며 술루를 꼭 끌어안았음. 술루는 순간 자기 안에서 존이 노팅되는 걸 느꼈음. 노팅이 된 ㅍㄴㅅ가 훨씬 강하게 스팟을 찔러대자 술루는 훨씬 큰 쾌락에 휩싸여 숨이 넘어갈 듯이 교성을 지르며 존을 끌어안았음. 환락에 젖은 하반신은 이제 힛싸액을 쉼없이 쏟아냈고 다리는 물론이고 허리에도 이젠 더는 힘이 들어가지 않아 휘청이며 꺾이려는 몸을 지탱해주는건 이제 그를 단단히 붙들고 있는 존의 팔 뿐이었음. 술루는 몇 번이고 속삭이듯의 존의 이름을 불렀고 그럴 때마다 존은 술루를 더욱 다정하게 안으면서 그에게 키스해줬음.

몇 번이나 서로를 탐하다가 결국 둘 다 지쳐 쓰러졌고, 술루가 한결 개운한 기분으로 잠에서 깼을 때는 존은 이미 일어나 있었음. 자신을 품안에 안은 채 어깨를 가볍게 손가락으로 어루만지고 있길래 한동안 말없이 그냥 그대로 안겨 있었음. 귓가에 들리는 존의 심장 소리가 듣기 좋았으니까. 그러다가 문득 술루는 포근한 듯이 묘한 이 감각이 단순히 힛싸가 끝나서 드는 기분만은 아니라는 걸 깨닫고는 존을 올려다봤음. 

“미안. 우성 알파여서.”

존은 정말로 미안한듯이 그를 바라보더니 조용히 이마에 키스해줬음. 노팅하기 전에 미안하다고 한 건 그런 뜻이었나 싶어서 술루는 아무 말도 하지 않았음. 우성 알파들은 오메가를 임신시키는게 거의 불가능하지만 오메가의 동의 없이 본딩을 맺어버릴 수는 있었음. 노팅만 한다면. 자연적으로 보자면 꽤 타당한 능력이었음. 임신 가능성이 희박하니까 내꺼라고 점찍을 수 있는 기회는 훨씬 많은 거였음. 술루는 존이 멋대로 본딩을 맺은게 기분나쁘다거나 하진 않았음. 전혀. 어차피 다른 알파를 만나러 나가지 않은 시점에서 이미 동의는 한 거나 다름 없었으니까. 술루는 그런것 보다는 존이 자신을 얼마나 다정하게 안아줬는지가 더 관심거리였음. 힛싸때의 오메가는 그냥 박아버리면 그만인 걸, 공들여서 애무해주는 사람은 처음이었음. 애초에 오메가를 상대로 전희 같은걸 생각하는 사람 자체가 처음이었음. 술루는 그제야 왜 존이 자기를 세 번이나 거절했고, ‘나랑 자는게 싫으면 나가 있든지’ 같은 소리를 했는지 깨달았음. 거기까지 생각이 들자 왠지 짖궂은 생각이 들어 술루는 씩 웃으며 존을 올려다봤음.

“나 다른 알파만나러 안 갔어요.”

존은 별다른 대답은 하지 않았음. 다만 그도 웃었고, 키스를 하는 듯 하더니 다시 애무를 시작하며 술루 위에 올라탔을 뿐이었음.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 다시 현재

술루는 강제 워프를 당한 처라 정신이 없었음. 워프는 그다지 안정적이지 않았고 한동안 어지러움에 눈앞은 까맣게 흐려져 있었음. 시간이 좀 흐른 뒤에야 술루는 비틀거리는 자신을 양 옆에서 붙들고 있는 게 회색 스타플릿 제복을 입은 사람들이라는 걸 알아봤음. 여기가 어디인지, 왜 스타플릿 사람들이 자길 붙들고 있는지 이해하지 못하고 헤매고 있는데 뒷편에서 다른 사람의 목소리가 들렸음.

“경력이 출중하더군 미스터 술루.”

술루는 여전히 어질어질한 머리를 들어 자기 앞으로 걸어나오는 사람을 바라보았음. 본 적 있는 얼굴. 아는 목소리. 회색과 흰색의 제복… 

“마커스 제독님.”  
“아주 인상적이야. 17살에 사관학교 입학… 2년만에 조기 졸업. 곧장 조타수로 일을 시작했군. 지금은 … 엔터프라이즈호의 조타수로군. 8년차면 이제 곧 부함장직으로 가겠는데? 본부 직책은 뭔가?”  
“전술장교입니다. 제독님 제가 왜 여기에-”

술루는 자신이 왜 강제적으로 워프를 당해 끌려왔는지, 그것도 엔터프라이즈 호가 아니라 벤전스호에서 이렇게 끌려왔는지 물으려 했지만 마커스 제독은 여전히 서류에서 눈을 떼지 않으면서 시끄럽다는 듯이 손을 올려 제지했고, 양 옆에서 붙들고 있던 사람들이 거칠게 그를 의자에 끌어다가 앉혔음. 묶여있거나 한 건 아니었지만 고분고분히 시키는대로 얌전히 굴라는 강압이 느껴졌음. 마커스 제독은 한동안 서류에 관심을 쏟더니 손짓으로 다른 사람들은 전부 방에서 나가게 했음. 

“그래. 듣는 귀도 없으니 어디 한 번 솔직하게 털어놓지 그러나.”  
“뭘 말씀하시는건지 모르겠-”  
“보복이 두려워서 그를 두둔하는 거라면 그럴 필요 없네.”  
“누구를 말씀하시는 건지, 무슨 이야기를 하시는 건지 모르겠군요.”

존은 자신이 걱정할 만한 일은 절대로 입에 올린 적이 없었음. 스타플릿 내에 그를 깎아내리려는 사람들이, ‘이쯤 썼으면 이제 필요 없지 않아?‘하면서 ‘유전적으로 우월한 놈이라니 좀 꺼림칙하지 않나? 이제 꼭 필요 없잖아?’하며 그를 축출하려는 세력이 있다는 건 술루가 스스로 눈치껏 알아낸 거였음. 벤전스 호의 크루 72명이, 존이 몇십년 넘게 자기 가족처럼 익숙해진 사람들이고 목숨도 내맡길 수 있을만큼 신뢰하는 사람들이 하루 아침에 전원 교체되었을 땐 그들이 어느 정도 수준으로 존에게 적대적인지 더 이상 존이 술루에게 숨길 수 없을 만큼 적나라해졌지만. 하지만 존은 절대로 술루에게 그런 짐을 지우려 하지 않았음. 술루가 아무리 물어도 누가 그를 눈엣가시처럼 여기는지 알려주지 않았고, 오로지 위험한 상황이 되면 자기는 걱정이나 두둔 같은게 필요한 사람이 아니니까 자긴 신경쓰지 말고 너만 다치지 않게 처신하라는 약속만 받아낼 뿐이었음. 술루는 마커스 제독도 존을 없애버리려는 사람들 중 하나였나 하는 생각에 속에서 배신감과 분노가 치밀어 올랐음. 존이 너를 구해준게 몇 번이나 되는데 이 개자식아 하는 생각이 들었음.

“새 본딩 알파가 필요해질거라서, 경력이 끊길까 두려워 그러나? 걱정 말게. 스타플릿은 오로지 승선 크루들의 안전을 위해 오메가를 금지하는 것이지 차별하려는게 아니니까.”  
“무슨 말씀을 하고 싶으신지는 모르겠지만, 전 지금 본딩 알파와 아무 문제 없습니다.”  
“그래? 진심인가?”  
“존은 10년 동안 신뢰할 수 있는 파트너였고, 앞으로도 그럴 겁니다. 전 새 본딩 알파가 필요하지 않습니다.”  
“미스터 술루. 자네가 오메가로서 느끼는 불안은 이해하네. 하지만 그렇게 겁먹고 알파를 두둔할 필요는 없어. 이미 보고도 신고도 여러 건 올라왔으니까. 증거가 없어도 신고할 수 있다는 걸 알지 않나? 그리고 내 생각엔, 증거가 분명 있을텐데?”  
“? 지금 뭐 하시는- 그만 하십-”  
“아, 여기 있네. 신고자의 진술과 일치하는군. 약간 옅어지긴 했지만… 말해보게. 이 흉터는 왜 생긴거지?”  
“…행성 탐사에서 부상으로-”  
“닥터 맥코이의 보고서에는 분명 그렇게 써 있었지. 하지만 그때 엔터프라이즈호는 워프중이었고 근처엔 행성 따윈 없었네. 이제 진실을 말해보게. 왜 워프중인 함선 내에서 갈비뼈가 골절되는 부상을 입었나?”  
“…제 부주의로 부상을 입은 겁니다.”  
“본딩 알파가 폭행한게 아니라?”  
“그런 적 없습니다.”  
“그래? 그럼 벤전스호의 크루들이 제출한 보고서나 신고는 전부 오해에서 비롯된 것인가보군. 좀 납득하기 힘든데 말이야. 한 두개도 아니고.”  
“존은 절 폭행하지 않았습니다.”  
“워프 기록을 보면 지난 번 힛싸때 자네 둘은 만난 적이 없더군. 본딩 오메가를 힛싸 기간에 방치했나? 살인미수인데?”  
“그런 일 없었습니다.”  
“그럼 왜 워프 기록이 없지?”  
“…”  
“미스터 술루. 스타플릿은 자네를 질책하려는게 아니네. 우수한 인재를 내칠리가 없잖나? 존이 폭력적이게 된 건 우리도 눈치채고 있었어. 그래서 그를 감시하려 크루를 전원 교체한거야. 그런데 결과는 이거로군. 그가 자기 본딩 오메가를 폭행, 방치하고 신고하지 못하게 협박하고 세뇌했다는 게 결론이야. 벤전스호 같은 최신식 전투 함선을 맡기기엔 부적합해 보이는군.”  
“잘못 아신 겁니다. 존은 절 폭행한 적도 방치한 적도 없습니다.”  
“그래. 그럼 설명해보게. 자네의 그 ‘부딪혔다’나 ‘넘어졌다’ 같은 변명에 다 속아넘어가준다고 치지. 왜 워프 기록이 없나? 왜 자네의 힛싸 기간 동안 존 해리슨은 벤전스 호에 있었고 자네는 엔터프라이즈에 있었는지 설명해보게. 해리슨이 자기 본딩 오메가를 죽든 말든 상관 안 하고 내버려둔게 아니라면 왜 워프 기록이 없는지 내가 납득할 수 있는 설명을 해봐.”  
“…… 엔터프라이즈에는 알파들이 많이 있죠. 제 옆자리에 앉는 조종사 파벨 체코프도 그렇고요. 새 본딩 알파를 찾으려던 것 뿐입니다.”

마커스 제독은 한 방 먹은듯이 ‘이 자식이 이렇게 나오겠다 이거지?’하는 표정으로 술루를 빤히 노려보더니 씩 웃으며 말을 이었음.

“그래? 왜 갑자기 심경의 변화가 생겼지? 해리슨이 자네에게 소홀했나?”  
“아니요. 그냥 제가 질렸습니다. 기록을 보면 아시겠지만, 존은 제 세번째 본딩 알파니까요. 10년이면 충분히 만났고, 경력에 이 이상 도움될 사람은 아닌것 같아서-”  
“그래서 고작 고른게 자네보다 직급도 낮은 체코프다?”  
“집안이 전부 스타플릿 출신이잖습니까.”  
“그래. 자네는 그렇게 오메가라는 걸 이용해서 승진 사다리를 타려는 자로군.”  
“합법적인 방식입니다.”  
“그래서, 체코프는 붙잡았나?”  
“아직.”  
“잘 됐군. 연줄을 찾는거라면 여기 훨씬 적임자가 있거든.”  
“네?”  
“말하지 않았던가? 내가 알파라고 말이야.”

어차피 체코프 이야기가 거짓인 건 마커스 제독도 뻔히 아는 거였음. 존을 살리려고 술루가 태연하게 ‘전 출세할 수 있으면 아무데나 다리 벌리는 오메가라서요’하고 이 상황을 넘기려는 거라는 걸 모를리가. 단지 마커스는 존을 무너트릴 훨씬 효과적인 방법이 떠올랐을 뿐이었음. 안 그래도 폭력 인자가 자극된 마당에 자기 본딩 오메가를 정적이 날름 집어먹는 걸 보면 이성을 잃을 게 뻔했음. 술루도 자신이 마커스의 덫에 빠지고 만 걸 깨닫고 안색이 창백해졌음. 이대로는 존이 위험해지는 것도 위험해지는 거지만 마커스 제독과 본딩을 맺기는 죽어도 싫었음. 마커스 제독이 아니라도 이젠 다른 알파랑 자는 건 싫었음. ‘다른 알파랑 자느니 죽을거에요’라던 말은 진심이었으니까. 

“왜 그러나? 최고의 연줄을 얻는 셈인데. 엔터프라이즈가 귀환하면 다음 번 항해에는 함장직을 맡게 해주지.”

하지만 그게 지금 그에게 몸을 제공하는 대가가 아니라, 존을 넘기는 대가가 되는 거란 걸 술루는 모르지 않았음. 술루는 자기 어깨에 얹혀진 마커스의 손을 쳐내고 당장 돌아서서 나가려 했지만 순간 뭔가 울컥하고 아래에서 쏟아지는 느낌과 함께 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉을 수밖에 없었음. 어지러움과 메스꺼움에 바닥에 쓰러져 움찔거리다가 마커스가 자신을 안아 일으켜 침대로 끌고갈 때에야 다리에 느껴지는 뜨거운 게 힛싸액이라는 걸 깨달았음. 방안에서 계속 어지럽다고 느꼈던게 힛싸 유도제였나 하는 생각을 하며 술루는 의지와 다르게 늘어지는 몸에 죽어버리고 싶다는 생각을 했음.


	11. Chapter 11

약물로 넘기긴 했어도 어쨌든 고작 며칠 전에 끝난 힛싸를 다시 유도해내느라 꽤 독한 약을 썼는지 초반부만 약간 기억이 나고 나머지는 단편적인 영상이나 소리, 냄새만 기억이 날 뿐 술루는 시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지도 감각이 없었음. 차라리 기억이 제대로 안 나는게 다행일까 싶었지만 여전히 나른한 힛싸 기운에 휘감긴채 토할 것 같은 느낌에 눈을 떴을 때 술루는 정말 이대로 죽어버릴까 하는 생각을 했음. 새로운 본딩 감각이 느껴졌는데 마치 온몸에 벌레가 기어다니는 것 같은 느낌이었음. 옆에서는 마커스 제독이 침대에 누워 서류를 읽고 있어서 깬 걸 알려주고 싶지 않아 술루는 한참동안 가만히 그대로 누워있었음. 온 몸에 느껴지는 끈적하고 불쾌한 감촉에 구역질이 날 것 같았음. 몸은 여기 저기 아프고. 술루는 존에게 안길 적마다 기분 좋게 잠에서 깼던 게 떠올라 눈물이 났음. 그는 언제나 자신을 귀한 보석이라도 다루듯이 부드럽게 대해줬고, 언제나 품에 다정하게 끌어안고 어루만져줬는데. 언젠가 평소보다 심하게 찾아온 힛싸에 거의 기절하듯이 중간에 정신을 잃었던 적도 있었는데, 그 때에도 깨어나보니 존이 뒤에서 끌어안은채 가만히 손을 만지작거리고 있었음. 자기가 깬 걸 알자 간질거리듯이 발등으로 종아리 뒷 부분을 문질거리며 장난을 쳤었음. 살결이 마주닿는 부드러운 감촉에 귓가에 그가 낮은 목소리로 사랑한다고 속삭여 주는게 좋았는데… 힛싸여서 그럴 필요 없는데도 존은 언제나 시간들여 자신을 애무하고 아파하지는 않는지 살폈음. 마커스 제독이나 술루가 존 이전에 만났던 알파들처럼 그를 그냥 살아있는 자위기구 취급하듯이 막무가내로 박아대는 일은 결코 없었음. 적대 세력 때문에 폭력 인자를 자극하는 주사를 맞게 되었을 때에도, 잠자리가 거칠어진다 해도 한 순간도 자신을 그렇게 취급한 적은 없었음. 

술루는 울음 소리가 새나가지 않게 입술을 깨물며 한숨을 속으로 삼켰음. 자기가 마커스 제독이랑 본딩을 맺게 된 걸 알면 존이 얼마나… 사관학교 시절에 자신의 과거 본딩 알파가 찾아온 적이 있었음. 술루가 본딩 알파를 하나 물어서 스타플릿에 갔다는 소리를 듣고 반협박조로 돈을 뜯어내려 찾아온 거였음. 말이 반협박이지 사실상 협박이었음. 본딩 알파의 인가가 있다면 스타플릿 사관학교도 함선 승선도 할 수 있었지만 어쨌든 안전규정상 자신이 오메가라는건 철저히 숨겨야 했음. 그걸 다 까발리겠다고 나선 거였음. 존은 술루에게 이전에도 본딩 알파가 있었다는 건 이미 알고 있었지만, 그래도 술루는 존에게 말하는 건 망설여졌음. 알파들의 소유욕이 어떤지는 아주 잘 알고 있었으니까. 하지만 존에게 말하지 않고 넘어가기엔 그가 요구하는게 너무 컸고, 협박도 아주 현실성이 있는 걸 빌미로 잡고 있었음. 결국 술루는 주저주저하다가 존의 눈치를 살피며 예전에 만나던 사람이 (일부러 알파라는 표현은 쓰지 않았음) 자기가 스타플릿 사관학교에 다니는 걸 알고 돈을 요구한다는 말을 했음. 무엇을 빌미로 돈을 원하는지, 돈을 얼마나 원하는지는 구체적으로 말하지 않았고 본딩알파였다는 말도 하지 않았지만 굳이 그걸 말하지 않아도 존이 충분히 알아들을 이야기였음. 술루는 존이 자신에게 화를 내거나 기분나빠할 거라고 생각했음. 하지만 존은 예상과는 전혀 다르게 그냥 ‘그래?’라고 하고는 별 대수롭지 않은 이야기를 들은 사람처럼 그냥 그렇게 넘기고는 평소대로 술루를 품에 안고 잠을 청했음.

술루가 신문에서 기사를 본 건 딱 일주일 뒤였음. . 신원도 확인하지못할 만큼 얼굴이 엉망으로 훼손된 처참한 시체의 뒷모습을 찍은 사진이 실려 있었음. 하지만 술루가 그게 누구인지 알아보기엔 충분했음. 존은 여전히 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 아무 말도 하지 않았음. 그 녀석이 여전히 얼쩡거리냐는 말조차 없었고 그냥 그때 자신이 ‘그래?’라고 대꾸한 걸로 모든 일이 끝났다는 듯한 태도였음. 술루는 신문 기사를 보기 전날 밤 평소보다 조금 늦게 온 존이 현관에서부터 키스를 퍼부으며 자신을 밤새 안았다는 걸 떠올렸지만 존에게 아무것도 묻지 않았음. 원래대로라면 이 정도로 소유욕이 확연한 알파가 자기 본딩 알파라는 것에 섬뜩하다는 생각이 들어야 마땅한 것 같았지만 그냥 누가 자기를 보호해준다는 안정감 뿐이었음. 술루는 마커스 제독은 물론이고 엔터프라이즈 호에서의 그 누구라도 다른 알파랑은 자고 싶지 않았던게, 존을 저버리는 일은 죽더라도 하기 싫은 것도 있었지만, 그랬다간 그야말로 존을 파멸시키려는 사람들이 원하는대로 일이 흘러가게 될 거여서였음. 나는 이제 너를 돌봐줄 수 없으니까 다른 알파를 찾으라고 말해도, 술루는 그럴 수 없었음. 자기 몸에 손을 댄 게 아니라 그냥 돈을 내놓으라고 협박만 한 녀석이 어떤 보복을 당했는지를 이미 봤으니까. 이제 폭력성을 스스로 제어하기 힘든 상황인 존에게 자기 오메가가 다른 알파랑 본딩을 맺는 걸 보여줄 수는 없었음.

마커스 제독이 서류를 다 읽었는지 욕실로 들어가고 샤워 물줄기 소리가 들리자 술루는 재빨리 자리에서 일어났음. 머리는 여전히 어질거리고 잔열은 아직도 남아있고, 온몸이 아프다 했더니 얼마나 거칠게 했는지 여기 저기 피멍이 잔뜩 들어있었음. 술루는 기억하지 못했지만 유도제 때문에 강제로 힛싸가 터져서 힛싸액을 울컥 울컥 쏟아내면서도 마커스 제독을 거부하는 술루 때문에 억지로 다리를 벌리게 하느라 양쪽 허벅지 안쪽을 무릎으로 내리누른 자국이 보랏빛 멍으로 남아있는 거였음. 술루는 여전히 속이 메스껍고 머리는 쿵쿵 울리고 다리에는 힘이 하나도 없었지만 대충 가운을 하나 집어 입고 바깥으로 비틀거리며 나왔음. 복도를 정처없이 걷다가 보안 시스템 모니터를 발견하고는 자신의 위치를 확인하고 멀지 않은 곳에 워프실이 있다는 걸 알았음. 중간에 다리에 힘이 풀려 쓰러져서 위액밖에는 뱉어낼게 없는 쓰린 속을 게워내느라 헛구역질을 하다가 마커스 제독이 지금 쯤이면 자신이 방 밖으로 나간 걸 발견했을거란 생각에 힘없이 일어나 다시 걸었음. 겨우 도착한 워프실에는 다행히도 아무도 없었음. 술루는 자꾸만 희미해지는 의식을 붙들어가며 도착지를 벤전스호의 함장 개인실로 설정하고는 워프 버튼을 눌렀음.  
ㄴ  
마커스 제독은 자기 집무실 모니터로 술루가 워프실로 향하고, 워프를 조작하고 있는 걸 만족스럽게 지켜보고 있었음. 아무리 뛰어난 수재 조타수라 한들 약물로 제정신이 아닌 지금 그 워프는 어차피 출발지는 벤전스 호 워프실, 도착지는 엔터프라이즈 호 브릿지로 설정되어 있는 걸 알 리가 없으니까.


	12. Chapter 12

한편 엔터프라이즈 호에서는 다들 급당황. 한가롭게 잘 운행하고 있는데 갑자기 브릿지 한가운데에 술루가 워프로 나타남. 근데 의식이 완전 나갔는데 꼴이 말이 아니었음. 고작 가운 한 장 걸치고 있는데 온몸에 폭행당한 흔적에 하혈까지 하고 있었음. 커크가 제일 먼저 캡틴 체어에서 벌떡 일어나서 자기 코트로 몸을 감싸준 다음에 의무실로 옮기게 했음. 하지만 이미 다들 어질할 정도로 끝물인듯이 옅게 남아있는 오메가향을 맡은 뒤였음. 커크는 이걸 어떻게 판단해야 하나 고민스러웠음. 몸 좀 추스르고 제일 먼저 한다는 일이 휴가계를 내는 거길래 해리슨 보러 가는거냐고 했더니 못 들은 척 하루 휴가 내겠다는 말만 반복하고 가버렸음. 중간에 개인실에 잠시 찾아가봤었지만 방은 비어있었고 워프실에 가보니 기록이 남아있었음. 목적지는 벤전스호. 그게 고작 오늘 아침 일이었는데. 

“누가 이런거야? 설마 해리슨이-”  
“짐, 그럴리 없어. 난 함선 수석 의사니까 오메가인거 처음부터 알고 있었어. 메디컬 브릿지에서도 나만 아는 일이야. 처음에야 상대방이 누군지도 말을 안 했는데 내가 다친 거 보고 신고해버리겠다고 한 다음엔 다 털어놨다고. 해리슨이 이럴리가 없어.”  
“폭력성을 자제 못한다며. 지금 얘 좀 보라고. 브릿지에 다른 크루들한텐 도대체 뭐라고 설명해야 돼? 오메가인것까지 다들 눈치 챘는데.”  
“아무리 그래도 해리슨이 한 게 아냐. 얘 힛싸는 이틀 전에 끝났어. 누가 유도제로 강제로 다시 힛싸 유발한거야. 해리슨이 그렇게 할 리가 없잖아. 이성이 좀 나가면 폭력적으로 굴게 되는거지 그렇게 그냥 확 정신 나간 놈 되는 건 아니라구. 댐잇! 술루는 함정에 빠진거야. 어떤 새끼인지는 몰라도-”  
“…워프 기록은 벤전스 호에서 온 거란 말이야.”  
“짐, 그건 나도 뭐라고 설명이 안 돼. 근데 술루가 말하던 거 보면 해리슨이 그럴 사람이 절대 아니란-”

그때 위급상황 알람이 울리더니 전 함대 방송이 흘러나옴. 본부에서 내려온 지시사항이었음. 그런데 모니터에 뜨는 건 존 해리슨의 얼굴과… 바로 아래에 쓰여있는 붉은 글씨. . 

“미치겠네…”

커크는 초조하게 중얼거리며 의식이 없는 술루를 내려다보았음. 뭐가 진실이고 어떻게 된 거냐고 묻고 싶었음. 당연히 커크야 본부에서 내려온 저 한 줄짜리 명령 보다는 본즈의 말이 더 신뢰가 갔고, 이틀 전 ‘신고하지 마세요. 전 맞은 적 없어요.’라고 말하던 술루 말이 더 믿겼음. 하지만 증거도 없이 명령 불이행으로 500명 크루를 위험에 빠트리게 할 수도 없는 노릇이었음. 가장 먼저 사람들이 물을 질문. ‘그래? 그럼 술루를 저렇게 한 건 누구야?’라는 질문에 대답할 수가 없었으니까. 본즈가 일단은 하혈을 멎게 하려고 바쁘게 움직이는 걸 보다가 커크가 물었음.

“일어날 수 있을 거 같아?”  
“…몰라. 상대방이 누구든간에 애 몸은 신경도 안 쓰고 신경도 안 쓰고 약을 막 썼어. 험하게 다룬 건 봐서 너도 알 거고.”  
“깨면 연락해.”

커크는 무거운 발걸음을 다시 브릿지로 돌렸음. 그나마 다행인건 다른 크루들은 아직 술루 사건과 본부에서 내려온 존 해리슨에 대한 지시가 별개의 사건이라고들 생각한다는 거였음. 브릿지에 들어서자 스팍의 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 시선과 울분에 가득 찬 체콥의 눈빛을 받는게 좀 힘들긴 했지만 설명해줄 수 있는 문제가 아니었음. 커크는 아무 말 없이 캡틴 체어에 앉아 본부 지령을 다시 살폈지만 역시 아무런 설명이 없었음. 그냥 탈주자라는 말과 발견 즉시 살상하라는 명령 뿐. 도대체 무슨 짓을 했는지도 알려주지 않았음. ‘지들이 생각해도 힛싸 이틀 지난 본딩 오메가 불러다가 저렇게 했다는 건 말이 안 되는 것 같았나보지. … 목적은 그럼 다른건가. 어차피 내부용 명분을 돌릴거면 아무거나 갖다 붙여도 되잖아. 뭐하러…’ 

그 때 다시 한 번 위급 상황 벨과 함께 메인 스크린을 비롯한 함선의 모든 스크린에 본부에서 내려온 영상이 떴음. 벤전스호가… 스타플릿 본부 건물을 폭격하는 영상이었음. 존 해리슨이 통신로를 차단해버리기 직전에 본부에서 입수한 벤전스호 내부 영상에는 70여명의 크루가 전부 해리슨의 손에 무참하게 학살당하는 모습이 찍혀있었음. 해리슨이 스타플릿에 1인 전쟁을 선포한 거였음. 그는 통신을 끊어버리기 전에 카메라를 들여다보고 말했음. 

“이제 만족하나, 마커스 제독? 대답을 들을 수가 없어서 아쉽군. 방금 건물 붕괴로 즉사했을테니 말이야.”

이후에 이어지는 지령 설명은 클링온 분쟁 지역 사령관인 존 해리슨이 무리하게 클링온과의 전쟁을 확대하려 했다는 그런 이야기였지만 커크는 내용이 그게 아닐거란 걸 잘 알았음. 마커스 제독이? 그런 사람일 줄은 몰랐는데… 그 충격은 뒤로 하고 커크는 처참한 꼴을 하고 있던 술루의 모습이 떠올라 눈을 감았음. 이것 때문에. 해리슨을 이렇게 미치게 하려고. 아마 마커스 제독이 영상이든 뭐든 보여줬겠지 싶었음. 승산이 희박한 걸 알면서도 해리슨이 스타플릿에 1인 전쟁을 선포할 만큼. 커크는 체콥의 시선을 애써 외면하며 명령을 내렸음.

“탐사 임무는 중지. 탈주자 존 해리슨을 찾는다.”

다른 사람들이 찾아서 살상해버리기 전에 먼저 찾아야 했음. 일단 술루를 넘겨주고… 아니지. 그래봤자 쫓기는 건 그대로잖아. 커크는 회의를 소집했음. 본즈를 비롯해서 스팍, 스카티, 체콥, 우후라를 데리고 회의실로 들어갔음. 마커스 제독이 얼마나 개자식인지를 증명해야 하니까.


	13. Chapter 13

존은 벤전스호의 통신 기능을 끊어버리고는 당장 워프로 이동함. 벤전스호는 1인으로도 운항이 가능한 전투용 함선이었고, 그에겐 너무나 익숙한 컨트롤 모델이었음. 침착하게 기기판을 조작하고 있었지만 존의 속은 미어지는 것 같았음. 마커스가 손을 써둬서 영상을 증거 자료로 저장해두진 못했지만 그의 머릿속에는 이미 깊게 각인되어있었음. 힛싸 열기에 괴로워하면서도 마커스를 밀어내려는 술루의 모습이. 울면서 반항하는 걸 무자비하게 뿌리치면서 억지로 무릎으로 내리눌러 다리를 벌리게 하는 모습이 머리에서 떠나질 않았음. 이게 그들이 그렇게나 원했던 자신의 폭주이고 술루가 그렇게나 막고 싶어했던 거라는 걸 잘 알았지만 존에게는 선택권이 없었음. 술루에게 손을 댄 녀석을 너무 편하게 죽게 해줬다는게 그가 가장 후회하는 일이었음. 

스타플릿 본부 어디에도 술루는 없었음. 존은 계속해서 랜덤 좌표로 흔적을 남기지 않는 워프를 거듭하면서 술루가 어디에 있을지를 생각해봄. …역시 엔터프라이즈 호 밖엔 없었음. 다른 곳에 뒀다면 마커스 제독이야 당연히 자신이 짐작도 못할 랜덤한 지역에 감춰뒀을테니 찾을 길이 없었고, 만일 엔터프라이즈로 보냈다면… 함정일게 뻔했음. 발견 즉시 살상 명령이 내려진 자신의 본딩 오메가가 술루라는 건 본부에선 당연히 아는 일이었음. 자기 오메가를 되찾으러 올 거란 건 내막을 다 아는 간부들이야 뻔히 아는 거였고. 두 번 재 볼 것 없이 엔터프라이즈호는 미끼마냥 내던져져 있는거였음. 함정인걸 익히 알면서도 존이 물지 않을 수 없는 미끼가.

존은 잠시 제어판을 가만히 내려다보며 생각에 잠겼음. 충분히 상위권인데도 만족하지 못하는 듯이 이제 그만 자라고 채근해도 새벽이 깊도록 책상 앞에 고집스레 붙어 있었던 술루를. 그 때는 그냥 승부욕이 강한가 보다 하고 말았는데, 나중에 기어이 수석에 조기 졸업을 하게 되고 나자 기분 좋다는 듯이 웃으면서 이렇게 말했었음.

‘이 정도면 존 해리슨이 자기 애인 낙하산 시켜줬다는 말은 아무도 안 하겠죠.’  
‘뭐?’  
‘어차피 알 만한 사람은 다 알거 아니에요. 내가 당신 본딩 오메가인거.’

그 무렵 이미 존은 본부에서 꽤 눈엣가시로 여겨지고 있었기 때문에 온갖 잡스러운 트집 잡히는 것에 이미 익숙해진지 오래였음. 욕 먹는것도 되도 않는 질책을 듣는 것도 대수롭지 않아 하고 있었는데, 힘이나 권력은 커녕 자기 시야에서만 벗어나면 ‘혹시 넘어져서 다치는 건 아니겠지’하고 온갖 자잘한 걱정을 다 하게 만드는 오메가가 자기 때문에 무슨 소릴 들을 까봐 밤에 잠도 안 자고 기를 쓰고 공부를 했었다는 걸 깨닫자 존은 아무 말도 할 수가 없었음. 내가 널 다치게 하니까 저리 가라고 밀어내도 ‘당신이 때려봤자 하나도 안 아프거든요? 그런 헛소린 그만두고 빨리 키스나 해줘요’라며 끌어안기던 걸 생각하며 존은 작게 한숨을 쉬었음. 강제로 유도된 힛싸 때문에 제정신이 아니면서도 마커스 제독을 싫다고 밀어내던 모습이 뇌리에서 지워지질 않았음. 존은 기계적으로 랜덤 워프를 계속하면서 엔터프라이즈 호의 좌표를 추적했음. 그의 마음 속에는 이제 분노와 고통만이 남아있었음. 도대체 자신이 뭐하러 존재하는 사람인지, 도대체 뭐가 캡틴이고 사령관이라는 건지 이젠 아무것도 이해가 가지 않았음. 스타플릿이 빼앗아간 전 크루 72명은 죽었다는 것도 몇 시간 전에 이미 확인 했고, 하다못해 본딩 오메가 한 명도 지키질 못했음. 모니터에 엔터프라이즈 호의 좌표가 떴을 때, 존은 그 주변에 벤전스 호 급의 전투 함선이 다섯 대가 함께 있다는 걸 알았지만 망설이지 않고 워프 좌표를 입력했음. 어차피 살상당할텐데 마지막으로 얼굴이라도 보고 싶었으니까.


	14. Chapter 14

엔터프라이즈호만 상대했다면 확실히 승산이 있었겠지만, 아니 하다봇해 다른 전투형 함선이 두세대만 되었어도 꽤 해볼만 했겠지만 벤전스호 급 함선이 다섯 대나 있으니 화력에서 밀릴 수밖에 없었음. 시간이 지날 수록 벤전스호는 점점 쉴드가 부서져가는데, 스타플릿 함선들은 지원이 늘어나고 있었음. 하지만 존은 애초에 그들을 이길 생각으로 온 게 아니었음. 공격도 방어도 그냥 자동 모드로 내버려둔 채 오로지 엔터프라이즈의 쉴드 주파수를 깰 생각만 하고 있었음. 어떻게든 엔터프라이즈에 워프할 수 있다면. 술루를 한 번만 다시 볼 수 있다면… 그게 그가 원하는 전부였음. 존이 엔터프라이즈의 쉴드 주파수를 알아내어 워프를 하려는 순간 벤전스호의 쉴드도 깨졌음. 존은 어깨 부근에 총을 맞은 자국이 재생되는 화끈거림을 느끼며 금색 워프 빛에 휩싸였음.

예상대로 엔터프라이즈의 워프실도 이미 스타플릿 본부 직할 군대가 점령하고 있었음. 존은 웬만한 무기로는 자신이 죽지 않는 걸 잘 알고 있었지만 그래도 재생력에도 한계가 있긴 있었음. 단단히 벼르고 있었는지 애초에 자길 겨누고 있는 군인들이 가진 무기는 유전적으로 우월하게 만들어진 인간을 ‘즉시 살상’하려고 작정한 무기들이었음. 엔터프라이즈 호의 내부 구조는 익히 잘 알고 있는 존의 목표는 처음부터 의무실이었음. 눈치챈 녀석들이 다른 곳으로 옮겼나 싶어도 영상을 떠올려보면 몸 상태가 말이 아닐텐데 의료 시설이 없는 곳으로 데려갔을 것 같진 않았음. 엔터프라이즈가 아닌 다른 곳에 있다 하더라도 일단 닥터 맥코이는 진실을 알고 있을테니까 그를 다그치면 어디에 있는지 알려줄지도 몰랐음. 

이 모든 상황을 엔터프라이즈 호의 브릿지 선원들은 두 손 놓고 구경할 수밖에 없었음. 술루가 진짜로 벤전스 호에서 워프한게 아니라는 기록을 찾아내서 본부에 항의한 커크는 이미 스팍과 따로 따로 구금실에 갇혀 있었고 체콥은 뒷머리에 총이 겨눠진채로 엔터프라이즈 호 500명 크루를 함선과 함께 침몰 시킬 순 없으니까 어쩔 수 없이 함선을 조종하고 있었음. 캡틴 체어와 술루의 조타수 자리, 스팍의 부함장 자리에는 본부에서 내려온 사람들이 앉아있었음. 술루가 있는 의무실에도 군대는 쭉 깔려있었음. 

그렇지 않아도 폭력성이 자제가 되지 않는 마당에 술루가 바로 손 뻗으면 닿을 거리에 있겠다, 술루에게 손을 댄 마커스 제독과 한통속인 놈들이 보낸 군대겠다 존은 인정사정없이 자길 가로막는 것들을 찢어발기며 의무실로 향했음. 처음에 엔터프라이즈호의 좌표를 추적할 때만 해도 사실 약간은 기대하고 있었음. 어쩌면… 술루를 데리고 도망칠 수 있지 않을까 하고. 하지만 아무래도 가망이 없는듯 했음. 그냥 얼굴이나 보고 갈 수 있다면 다행일것 같았음. 존은 왜 어제 그 문을 열어주질 않았는지 후회했음. 이럴 거였으면서 다른 알파를 만나라는 소리 같은 건 왜 했는지, 어차피 내가 처음인 것도 아니었잖아 같은 소리는 왜 했는지. 자기 의지와 다르게 술루를 거칠게 다루게 된 뒤로는 사랑한다는 말도 해준 적이 없다는 게 떠오르자 계속 총을 맞아 지쳐가던 팔에 다시금 힘이 들어갔음. 차라리 그 때 데리고 도망이라도 갈 걸. 어디로든… … 어떤 이유로든 탈주자 오명을 뒤집어쓰고 술루까지 공범으로 몰렸을테지만 그래도 곁에는 둘 수 있었을 텐데. 적어도 마커스에게 그런 일을 당하게 하지는 않았을텐데 하는 후회가 밀려왔음. 

몇 명의 것인지 모를 피를 뒤집어 쓴채 거칠어진 숨을 고르며 집중 치료 캡슐 안에서 잠들어 있는 술루 곁으로 다가섰을 때 존은 이미 지쳐 있었음. 더는 싸울 힘도 없었고, 재생도 슬슬 한계였음. 등 뒤에서 새로운 군인들이 몰려오는 발소리가 들려왔지만 존은 뒤돌아보지 않았음. 그의 시선은 여기저기 상처 입은 채 눈을 감고 잠들어 있는 술루에게만 고정되어 있었음. 군인들의 발걸음 소리가 멎고, 바로 등 뒤에서 무기가 장전되는 찰칵 하는 차가운 금속 음들을 들었을 때에도 존은 미동조차 하지 않았음. 그는 곧 자신이 죽는다는 문제 같은 건 안중에도 없었음. 그저 흰 환자복이 가리지 않은 부분들에 적나라하게 드러나 있는 마커스가 험하게 다룬 흔적들이 마음이 아플 뿐이었음. 존은 술루의 뺨을 어루만지듯이 투명한 캡슐 위에 조심스럽게 손을 얹었음. 그게 신호라도 되는 양 존의 등 뒤에서는 그의 심장과 머리를 겨누고 있던 군단들이 일제히 높은 광선 음과 함께 방아쇠를 당겼음.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 과거 이야기

“-그래서 내가 찾아봤더니 쉴드 주파수가- … 존? 존?”  
“듣고 있어.”

술루가 종알거리며 이야기를 하는 내내, 아니 사실 처음부터 그냥 멍하니 술루의 입술이 움직이는 것이나 식사를 준비하느라 찬장을 이쪽 저쪽 열었다 닫았다 하며 움직이면서 자기를 돌아다보는 몸짓이나, 냉장고에 들어있던 음식 같은 걸 열어보고는 그대로 쓰레기통에 던져넣든지 아니면 ‘어 이건 안 상했나 보다’하고 카운터 위에 놓든지 하는 손동작 같은 것에 정신이 팔려 있던 존은 뒤늦게야 아무렇지도 않은 척 ‘듣고 있어’라고 말했지만 동거한지 6년이 다 돼가는 지금 술루는 이미 감정표현이라곤 요만큼도 없는 것 같은 존의 표정을 꿰뚫는데는 도가 튼지 오래였음. 

“듣기는 무슨. 딴 생각했죠?”  
“아니야. 쉴드 주파수 찾아봤다는 데까지 얘기했어. 듣고 있었어.”  
“거짓말.”

존이 짐짓 기분 상한 척 괜히 인상까지 써가며 반박했지만 술루는 단호박 먹은 진지한 얼굴로 존을 빤히 바라봤음. 술루까지 함선 승선 근무를 하게 되자 둘이 집에서 만나는 일은 이렇게 드물었음. 매번 술루의 개인실이나 자신의 개인실에 다른 크루들 모르게 워프해서 밀회를 하는 식으로만 만나다가 겨우 벤전스호와 브래드버리호의 귀환일이 맞아떨어져서 다음 항해 이전까지 지상직 1개월 텀을 제대로된 ‘집’에서 하루종일 둘이 보낼 수 있게 된 걸 알게 된 반년 전부터 사실은 하루가 일년 같았지만 존은 그걸 절대로 술루에게 말하지 않을 생각이었음. ...뭐...말 안해도 아는것 같다는게 함정이었지만… 

“내가 귀엽다는 생각에 넋이 나가 있었으면서.”  
“아니야.”  
“아니에요? 나 귀엽다고 생각 안 해요?”  
“?! 아니야!!!”  
“그럼 빨리 키스나 해줘요.”

처음 바에서 만났을 때처럼 사람을 살살 꼬드기는 눈웃음을 치면서 술루가 짖궂은 목소리로 말했음. 존은 왠지 또 바보짓을 한 것 같다는 생각이 들면서도 순순히 술루에게 키스했음. 아니 그냥 키스만 하려고 했는데… 둘 다 피곤해서 빨리 뭐라도 먹고 (술루가 의기양양하게 제비뽑기해서 지는 사람이 만들기!라고 했다가 자기가 짧은 걸 뽑아서 울상 짓고 냉장고를 뒤져 뭐라도 만들어내고 있는 거였음) 한숨 자고 일어날 생각이었는데… 존은 분명 술루의 힛싸는 지난 주였는데 왜 또 이렇게 오메가향이 달큰하게 코를 찌르는지 이상하다고 생각했음.

“술루?”  
“음- 왜요-?”  
“너 저번주 아니었어?”  
“으응- 아- 뭐가요? 하으-”  
“아니, 됐어. 뭐 어때.”  
“와, 벤전스호 사람들이 해리슨 함장님이 이런 말도 할 줄 아는거 알면 기겁할거야. ‘뭐 어때’라니.”  
“자꾸 그러면 혼난다 너.”  
“저번엔 ‘뭐???’도 있지 않았어요? 아… 찍어놨다가 크리스마스 특별 영상으로 풀어야 하는- 하읏-! 아흐읏- 존-”  
“혼난다고 했잖아?”  
“하앙-아흐- 흣- 아- 존- 아으-흐으응ㅇ- 살살-아- 하으-”  
“니가 먼저 시작했어. 오메가 향이나 일부러 흘리고.”

사실은 자신이 이틀 전에 가기로 해놓고 못 간다는 연락도 주질 않고 나타나질 않아서 술루가 꽁해 있었고 그래서 그런 거라는 건 존도 잘 알았음. 갑자기 클링온 함선이 나타나는 바람에 도저히 술루를 만나러 갈 수가 없었으니까. 전투 함대는 그게 문제였음. 돌발상황이 너무 많아서. 그래서 자기 크루들은 믿을 수 있는데도 존은 굳이 자신이 브래드버리호로 가는 거였음. 술루가 왔을 때 기습 공격을 받으면 워프도 못 하고 휘말리니까. 식탁에 앉혀놓은 채 처음부터 노팅까지 하고 약간 세다 싶을 정도로 스팟을 확확 쳐대니까 오메가향은 훨씬 짙어지고 술루는 존에게 꼭 끌어 안긴채 움찔거리며 신음을 냈음. 두 뺨은 벌써 발갛게 달아올랐고 눈은 쾌락에 풀려서 감겨 있었음. 벌어진 입술 사이로는 신음과 함께 뜨거운 숨결이 거칠게 흘러나왔음. 존은 이제 옷으로 가려질지 아닐지 걱정할 것도 없겠다 술루의 목덜미를 깨물듯이 흔적을 남겨 진하게 애무하며 귓가에 나지막하게 속삭였음. 한참 관계를 가지는 중에 일부러 평소보다도 목소리를 더 낮게 깔고 귀에 대고 얘기하면 술루가 더 미칠것 같아 한다는 걸 존은 아주 잘 알고 있었으니까.

“브래브버리호의 크루들이 금욕적인 조타수가 사실은 아침부터 식탁에서 이렇게 박히는 걸 좋아하는 오메가라는 걸 알면 뭐라고들 할까.”

그렇게 말하면서 술루의 허리를 더 바짝 당겨 앉혀 깊게 스팟을 쳐대자 술루가 교성을 지르며 쾌락이 너무 큰지 허리에 힘을 놓치고 뒤로 픽 꺾이려는 걸 존이 단단하게 끌어안았음. 평소라면 존도 옷으로 가릴 수 없으니까 건드리지 않고, 술루도 웃으면서 ‘거긴 안 돼요’하고 존의 입술을 밀어내는 목덜미에 존은 수도 없이 자기 흔적을 남겨놓았음. 자기 허리를 감싼 술루의 다리가 쾌락에 점점 바들거리며 떨리고 손가락 마디가 하얗게 되도록 자기 어깨를 꼭 끌어안은 채 계속해서 귓가에 이름을 속삭이자 존은 아예 술루를 안아다가 벽에 밀어붙였음. 양 다리를 존의 어깨와 팔에 걸친채 벽에 밀어붙여져서 존이 박는대로 흔들거리게 되자 식탁에 앉아있을 때보다도 존의 노팅이 훨씬 더 깊고 세게 스팟을 자극했고 이제는 힛싸도 아닌데 힛싸액 같은 ㅇㅇ이 울컥이면서 쏟아져내렸음. 집안에는 이미 오메가향과 알파향이 진득하게 가득했고 두 사람의 거친 숨소리와 신음소리만 잔뜩 울려퍼졌음. 더 이상 둘 중 누구도 피곤하다라든지 배가 고프다 같은 생각은 들지 않았음. 부엌에서 두 번쯤 일을 치르자 존은 아예 술루를 그대로 안아든 채 침실로 향했음. 술루가 피곤하다고, 힘들다고 칭얼대도 ‘한 번만’이라고 어르고 달래가며 또 시작했고 완전히 진이 다 빠진 술루가 거의 반쯤 기절하듯이 침대에 쓰러지고 나서야 약간은 아쉬움이 남은 것 같은 얼굴로 겨우 물러서서 옆에 같이 누웠음. 

“아… 벌써 하루 다 갔어… 오늘은 좀 쉬려고 했는데…”  
“어차피 한 달 내내 계속 쉴 거잖아.”  
“나 목에 얼마나 남겼어요? 여름인데 밖에도 못 나가는 거 아냐ㅜㅜ?”  
“밖에 나갈 생각이었어?”  
“…와 소름 돋아… 왜요 수갑도 꺼내들지.”  
“니가 먼저 시작했잖아. 난 오늘은 정말로 그냥 쉴 생각이었는데.”  
“오늘은? 방금 오늘은이라고 그랬어요?”  
“ㅇㅇ.”  
“아… 미치겠다. 내가 누구랑 본딩을 맺은거야ㅜㅜ…”  
“후회해?”  
“누가 그렇대요. 농담인거 알면서 괜히 그런 표정 지어서 놀리려고 하지 말아요. 다 알아.”  
“아 이제 안 통하네.”  
“하여간 진짜 못됐어. 맨 처음에 그런 표정 지었을 때 내가 얼마나 철렁했는데.”  
“다음 발령 났더라.”  
“화제 돌리지 말- 어? 진짜? 난 얘기 못 들었는데.”  
“아직 발표는 안 됐나? 7년 탐사선이던데.”  
“와. 7년! 어디로 가는 건데요?”  
“그건 아직 모르고. 근데 거기 함장이 약간…”  
“? 왜요?”  
“아니 좀 애먹겠다 싶어서. 부함장 보면 괜찮을려나 싶기도 하고.”  
“??왜요?”  
“가서 봐.”  
“좀 알려주지.”  
“엔터프라이즈 호. 제임스 커크 함장. 부함장은 벌칸인 스팍.”  
“벌칸인이랑은 일해본 적이 없는데…”  
“아니 내가 걱정하는 쪽은 함장 쪽인데.”  
“왜요? 아… 아~ 알~파~구나~”  
“그런거 아냐!”  
“아니긴. 존, 당신 거짓말 진짜 못하는 거 알아요? 아. 나 벌칸인이랑 잘 맞을지도 모르겠네.”  
“아니야 나 거짓말 잘 해?!?”  
“무슨. 얼굴에 이렇게 다 써있는데.”  
“너말고 누가 내 표정을 읽는다고.”  
“존?”  
“어?”  
“오늘 그 말 한 번도 못들었어요.”  
“아.”  
“빨리요.”  
“사랑해.”  
“그럼 이제 키스나 해줘요.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 다시 현재

술루는 누워있는데도 눈을 제대로 뜨지 못할 만큼 어지럽고 메스꺼운 느낌과 함께 잠에서 깼음. 저절로 깼다기 보단 뭔가가 자신을 억지로 깨운 듯한 느낌이었음. 겨우 정신을 차리고 주변을 좀 둘러보니까 본즈가 주사기를 들고 옆에 서 있었음. 술루는 한동안 멍하니 주변을 바라보다가 자신이 집중 치료 캡슐 안에 누워 있었다는 걸 알았음. 자신이 왜 여기에 누워있는지는 잘 기억이 나질 않았음. 그냥 머리가 너무 아프고, 속이 뒤집어지는 것 같고, 온 몸이 지독하게 욱신거린다는 것 외에는 아무것도 알 수가 없었음. 

“닥터 맥코이?… 제가 왜…”  
“정신 차려봐. 너 일어나야 돼. 술루, 내 말 들려?”

몸에 힘이 없어서 휘청거리며 옆으로 쓰러지려는 술루를 본즈가 붙들며 말했음. 술루는 그 말의 반도 알아듣질 못했음. 거의 다시 정신을 잃을듯이 본즈의 팔에 의지해서 서서히 깨어나는 감각에 더욱 진해져만 가는 통증들을 겨우 견딜 뿐이었음. 본즈는 평소대로라면 이런 상태의 환자를 깨울 생각도 하지 않았을 거고 누가 깨워야 한다 해도 환자 고문하려는 거냐고 단칼에 거절했을 거였지만 이번에는 그렇지 않았음. 나중에 술루에게 들을 원망이 무서워서가 아니었음. 자신이 욕 좀 먹고 끝날 수 있는 일이라면 차라리 더 좋을텐데 싶었음. 술루가 도저히 정신을 못 차리니까 본즈는 몸에는 더 나쁠 걸 알면서도 다른 주사를 한 대 더 놓았음. 존에게는 이제 시간이 얼마 없었으니까. 

“술루. 술루, 정신 차려. 여기 어떻게 왔는진 기억 나? 시간이 꽤 지났어. 해리슨이-”

존 이름을 듣자 술루는 정신이 확 드는 느낌이었음. 더 이상 죽을 것 같이 아픈 것도 느껴지지 않았음. 술루는 다시 주변을 빠르게 돌아보며 상황을 파악하기 시작했음. 닥터 맥코이가 옆에 있어? 왜? 의무실? 엔터프라이즈 호? 왜 내가 여기에 있지?

“왜, 제가 여기에… 벤전스 호… 존… 마커스 제독이… 함정… 존은…”

술루가 혼란스러워하면서도 존에게 가야겠다는 생각에 억지로 치료 캡슐에서 내려서려다가 그대로 바닥에 무너지려 하자 본즈는 옆에서 재빨리 그를 부축했음. 술루는 힘없이 신음하며 몸을 웅크렸고 다리 사이에서는 다시 피가 흘러내렸음. 본즈는 재빨리 다시 지혈하고 술루를 휠체어에 앉혔음. 스캐너로 심박수와 혈압, 호흡을 체크했음. 체내 약물 농도가 아슬아슬했지만 술루가 정신을 못 차리니까 어쩔 수 없었음. 본즈는 세 번째로 주사를 놓고 잠시 술루가 안정될 때까지 기다렸음.

“이제 좀 정신 들어?”  
“…왜 제가 여기… 있어요… 존은… 존한테 가야 …. 하는데…”  
“갈거야. 지금 갈 거야. 가려고 너 깨웠어.”

본즈는 휠체어를 밀고 다른 치료실로 향했음. 복도에 산더미처럼 쌓여있던 전투의 흔적들은 이미 싹 다 치운 뒤였음. 적어도 술루의 눈에 보일만한 곳에는. 핏자국까지 전부 없애진 못했지만. 술루는 약기운에 정신은 들었지만 온몸에 지독한 통증이 느껴져서 여전히 본즈의 팔에 기대어 겨우 버티고 있었음. 술루는 아직도 왜 자신이 엔터프라이즈에 있는지, 존은 어떻게 된 건지, 왜 본즈 외에는 다른 사람들은 아무도 보이지 않는건지 이해하지 못하고 있었음. 본즈는 이 충격을 지금 술루가 견딜 수 있을지 확신이 전혀 없었음. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 그냥 집중 치료 캡슐 안에서 잠들어 있게 내버려 둘 수도 없었음. 

술루는 다른 치료실에 들어서자마자 침대에 누워있는게 존이라는 걸 알아봤음. 몸에 통증도 어지러운 것도 하나도 느껴지지 않고 머릿속엔 오로지 존 밖에 생각할 수가 없어서 그는 거의 휠체어 팔걸이와 본즈의 팔에 기대 늘어져 있던 몸을 일으켜 앉았음. 하반신이 찢어지는것 같은 통증이 다시 느껴졌지만 이젠 그런 것에는 신경이 쓰이지 않았음. 본즈가 휠체어를 밀어주며 술루의 귓가에 낮게 상황을 설명해주었지만 술루에게는 대부분의 것들은 들리지도 않았음. 제대로 들은 건 마지막 말 뿐이었음.

“-별로 남은 시간이 없어.”

존의 침대 옆으로 다가가자 술루는 존의 주변에 즐비하게 늘어선 기기들이 그를 치료하는게 아니라, 겨우 목숨만 연명해주고 있는 거라는 걸 알아볼 수 있었음. 그는 의료장교도 의대 출신도 아니었지만 너무 명백했음. 아무리 유전자 조작으로 우월하게 태어난 인간이라고 해도 몸이 두 동강이 나면 얼마 못 가 죽을 수밖에 없을 테니까. 술루는 말없이 고개를 들어올려 본즈를 바라봤지만 본즈는 시선을 마주하지 못하고 자리를 피했음. 술루는 작별 인사를 할 시간을 주기 위해 본즈가 존을 억지로 살려놓았고, 자신을 깨웠다는 걸 알았음. 그마저도 별로 길지 않은 시간이라는 것도. 충격에 멍해져 있을 시간 따윈 없었음. 8년간 전술 장교로 일한 술루의 머릿속에서는 거의 기계적으로 충격에 휩싸일 때가 아니라 지금 당장 존에게 마지막 인사를 해야 한다는 결론이 내려지고 있었음. 이게 유일한 기회니까.

“존… 나에요.”

조심스레 양 손으로 존의 왼손을 살며시 감싸쥐자 존의 손가락이 움찔 하고 반응했음. 술루는 그제야 본즈가 했던 말 중에 이미 청력과 시력은 쓸 수 없게 되었다는 얘기가 있었던 걸 기억했음. 그걸 깨닫자 존의 손을 감싸쥔 술루의 손이 가늘게 떨렸음. 이젠 더이상 본딩 알파오메가 관계도 아니어서 힛싸도 아닌 자신의 오메가향은 그가 느낄 수가 없었음. 본딩 감각이 완전히 사라진 걸로 봐서는 마커스 제독은 죽은것 같았음. 뭐가 어떻게 된 건진 알 수 없었지만… 술루의 유일한 관심사였던 단 한가지 사실만은 어떻게 된 건지 이렇게 눈 앞에 뻔히 보이고 있어서 그의 가슴을 아프게했음. 결국 그들이 존을 희생시켰다는 것. 자기 때문에 결국 존이 함정에 빠지고 말았다는 것. 술루는 울지 않으려고 애쓰면서 존의 손을 자기 얼굴에 가져다 대었음. 존의 네 손가락은 뺨에 얹고, 엄지 손가락은 자기 아랫입술에 얹은 채 다시 말했음.

“나에요, 존.”

말이 끝나기도 전에 상대방이 술루라는 걸 안 존이 희미하게 웃었음. 초점없는 눈이 어설프게 술루 쪽으로 움직였음. 술루는 결국 더 이상 울음을 참을 수가 없었음. 존은 손가락에 술루의 눈물이 와 닿고, 존의 입술 사이로 울먹임이 느껴지자 눈을 살짝 찌푸렸음. 건전지가 다 된 인형처럼 존의 손가락이 어색하게 움직여 술루의 얼굴을 달래듯이 어루만졌음. 사실은 거의 그냥 톡 톡 두드리는 정도밖에는 움직이지 못했지만. 술루는 겨우 입술을 깨물어 울음을 억눌렀음. 

“오늘… 그 말… 한 번도… 못 들었어요…”

왜 그 말이 나왔는지는 술루도 알 수가 없었음. 단지 자신의 입술에 손가락을 얹은 채 무슨 말을 하는 건지 손가락 끝으로 쫓는 존을 위해 천천히 한 마디씩 할 뿐이었음. 문장이 반도 끝나기 전에 존은 이미 무슨 말을 하는지 안다는 듯이 다시 희미하게 웃었음. 그리고 잠시나마 뭐라고 말하는 듯이 입술이 약하게 달싹였음. 울지 말라고 뺨을 쓰다듬어 달래는 손길처럼 입술 역시 제대로 움직이지 않는 듯이 그냥 약간 들썩이는 정도였지만 술루는 존이 언제나처럼 대답해줬다는 걸 알았음. 

“그럼 이제… 키스나 해줘요…”

뺨에 닿아있는 존의 손가락이 약간 움직이는 듯 하더니 그대로 멈춰버렸음. 초점을 잃고 술루쪽이라고 생각하는 곳을 어설프게 바라보고 있던 눈에도 빛이 사라졌음. 규칙적인 기계음을 내던 기기들은 전부 일제히 삐-하는 긴 소리를 냈음. 술루는 한동안 존이 다시 움직이기라도 할 것처럼 숨을 죽인채 가만히 그의 손을 붙들고 그대로 있었음. 하지만 존의 손가락도, 입술도, 눈동자도 다시는 움직이지 않았음. 

본즈는 치료실 바깥 복도에 가만히 서 있었고, 다른 크루들은 본즈 근처에도 다가가질 못했음. 술루의 울음소리만이 그날 밤 늦도록 메디컬 베이에 울렸음.


	17. Chapter 17

그 뒤로 일이 어떻게 흘러갔는지, 자신이 정신을 잃은 사이 무슨 일이 일어났던 건지 본즈나 커크, 스팍이 와서 차분하게 설명해줬지만 술루는 이제 그런건 아무래도 좋았음. 커크와 다른 엔터프라이즈호 크루들 덕에 존이 억울한 누명은 이제 벗었다는 것과 마커스 제독이 불명예를 뒤집어 썼다는 이야기를 들어도 다 소용 없었음. 술루는 차라리 오해와 멸시의 손가락질을 받더라도 존이 살아있었으면 했음. 어차피 존도 마커스 제독도 이미 죽은 사람들인데 이제 와서 그래봤자… 술루가 원하는 건 명예도 대의도 아니었음. 그냥 자기 연인이 곁에 있었으면 했을 뿐이었음. 순직한 대원들만이 누리는 영예인 국장으로 존의 장례식이 치러졌지만 술루는 가지 않았음. 그렇게나 존을 죽이고 싶어했으면서. 그렇게 잔인하게 그를 죽여버렸으면서. 관 위에 그깟 깃발 하나 덮어준다고 달라지는 건 아무것도 없었음. 마찬가지로 자신에게 주어진 훈장도 그는 쓰레기통에 처박아 버렸음. 이따위게 아니라, 내 애인을 내놓으란 말이야… 살려 놓으라고 억지라도 부리고 싶었음. 

스팍이 와서 휴직 처리가 되었고 원하면 언제든지 다시 복직할 수 있을거라고 얘기했지만 술루에겐 이제 그런건 다 의미가 없었음. 이제는 밤 하늘에 별을 봐도 아무런 감흥도 없었으니까. 술루의 일상은 그냥 시간 되면 시키는대로 약 먹는 거 말고는 그냥 멍하니 누워서 눈을 감고 있거나 잠들어 있거나 하는 것 말곤 아무것도 없었음. 체콥이 찾아와도 말 한마디 섞으려 하지 않았고 본즈가 한참을 잔소리를 하며 입에 식사를 억지로 떠넣어야 한두입 먹을까 말까할 뿐이었음. 병원에서 퇴원이 가능해진 날 아침 일찍 술루는 다른 사람들이 찾아오기전에 먼저 병원을 나가버렸음. 당연히 커크를 비롯한 다른 사람들에게는 비상이 걸렸고 술루가 갈만한 곳을 온통 뒤져 결국은 그를 찾아냈음. 

술루는 어느 슬럼가의 빈 공터 앞에 멍하니 서 있었음. 한때 자신이 살던 지하 기계실이 있었던 아파트의 자리였음. 어느새 철거되어 있었음. ‘하긴. 10년이나 지났는데…’라고 생각하며 술루는 부질없는 희망을 걸고 여길 왔던 스스로를 비웃었음. 창가의 그 자리에 누워 책을 읽고 있으면, 다시 존이 자신을 찾으러 올까봐. 그가 죽는 걸 보았는데도 자꾸만 그런걸 바라고 있었음. 그런데 기억을 더듬어 찾아온 옛 집은 아예 빈 공터가 되어있었음. 지하실이었던 부근도 아예 땅이 메워진채. 그렇게 덩그러니 있었음. 다시는 돌아갈 수 없다고 자신을 사납게 질책하듯이. 

“미스떠 쑬루…”

등 뒤에서 자신을 부르는 목소리에 술루는 고개를 숙였음. 내가 뭐라고 또 여기까지 찾으러 오나 싶었음. 하지만 계속 남들한테 민폐만 끼치니까 더 이상은 제멋대로 굴면 안 되겠지 싶었음. 체콥은 운 좋게 자신을 찾았지만 아마 다른 사람들은 다른 곳에서 자길 찾아다니고 있겠지 싶었음. 뒤를 돌아보니 잘못한거 하나 없으면서도 전부 다 제 잘못인양 눈이 울망울망해진 체콥이 보였음. 술루는 이 어린애한테까지 이렇게 걱정을 시키고 내가 뭐 하는 짓인가 싶어져서 웃어보였음. 

“그냥… 전에 살던 데 보려고…”

술루는 순순히 체콥을 따라나섰고, 이제는 본즈가 잔소리 하지 않아도 식사도 꼬박 꼬박하고 다시 예전 생활로 돌아가기 시작했음. 솔직히 존이 없는 생활은 도대체 어떻게 지내야 하는건지 술루는 알 수가 없었지만. 존을 만나기 전, 10년도 더 전의 생활은 이것과는 애초에 너무 달랐던 데다가… 술루는 그냥 정상적으로 보일만한 같은 일과를 보내기로 했음. 지정된 시간에 상담치료를 받으러 가고, 이주에 한 번씨 검진을 받고, 커크가 너무 이른거 아니냐고 오히려 걱정하는데도 ‘지상직은 안 맞는것 같아요’하고 웃으면서 다시 함선 복귀 신청을 했음. 엔터프라이즈 호의 4개월 지상직 휴가도 다 끝나가고 있었음. 이번에는 5년짜리 탐사 프로젝트였음. 커크는 주저했지만 결국 5년이나 술루를 혼자 지상직을 하거나 다른 함선에 타게 내버려두고 싶진 않았기에 복직 신청을 받아들였음. 그러다가 문득 본딩 문제가 있다는 걸 기억하고는 조심스레 물었음.

“아, 저기… 근데 본딩 문제는…”  
“그것도 곧 서류 제출할게요.”

술루가 너무 아무렇지도 않게 웃어보여서 커크는 오히려 더 철렁하는 느낌이었음. 설마 얘 이제 이대로 막나가려는 건 아니겠지? 완전 멘붕이어서 될대로 되라 식으로 살려는 건 아니겠지? 

“술루, 너 정말 괜찮은거야?”  
“제가 정말 걱정만 하시게 했나봐요. … 뭐, 어쩌겠어요. 죽었는데…”

완전히 체념한 듯이 한숨쉬듯 말하는 모습에 커크는 더 이상 아무말도 하지 못하고 자리에서 일어났음. 뭘 어떻게 한 건진 모르겠지만 정말로 술루는 며칠 뒤에 새로운 본딩 등록증을 제출했음. 혹시? 했지만 역시 체콥은 아니었음. 엔터프라이즈 내의 그 누구도 아니었고, 스타플릿 지상직 근무를 하는 사람이었는데, 커크는 전혀 모르는 사람이었음. 그렇다고 해서 찾아가볼 수도 없고… 술루는 새로운 생활을 시작한 것 같아 보였음. 본즈한테 묻지 않아도 안색이 훨씬 나아지고 여전히 너무 마르긴 했지만 그래도 전보다는 좀 살이 붙기도 했음. 사람들을 만나기도 하고… 모든게 다시 안정을 되찾아가는 것 같아 보였음. 다들 뭔가 약간 어색하다는 느낌을 받긴 했지만 그냥 술루가 존을 잊고 새출발을 하려 노력하는 거라고만 생각했음. 실제로도 그래 보였고. 하지만 엔터프라이즈 호의 출항 날, 브릿지에 들어선 커크는 뭔가 묘하게 착 가라앉은 분위기가 심상치 않다는 것에서부터 이미 뭔가 잘못되었다는 느낌이 들었음. 

“캡틴 온 더 브릿지!”

이제는 발음이 거진 교정된 체콥의 목소리가 유독 처진듯 했음. 커크가 브릿지를 둘러보자 우후라가 메인 쪽을 멍하니 바라보는게 보였음. 그 시선의 끝에는… 술루가 앉아있어야 할 조타수 석에 다른 사람이 앉아있었음. 커크가 ‘어?’하고 상황을 받아들이지 못하는 사이 스팍이 다가와 태블릿 패드를 내밀었음.

“술루는 본딩 등록증 인가가 나지 않아 승선 발령이 취소되었습니다.”  
“무슨 소리야 인가가 안 났다니?”  
“…”  
“스팍!”  
“미스터 술루가 제출한 본딩 등록증은 허위였습니다. 본딩 알파라고 기록된 사람은 존재하지 않았습니다.”  
“그럼 술루는? 술루는 지금 어딨-”  
“오메가 등록증 법령 위반으로 직위 해제가 되었고 스타플릿 헌병대가 아마 찾고 있을- 짐! 짐! 어디 가시는겁니까 캡틴! 이제 출항해야 합니다!”  
“하지만 술루가- 이 멍청한 자식이-”  
“캡틴. 엔터프라이즈호는 출항해야 합니다.”  
“너 내가 앞머리 뜯어버리기 전에 그딴 벽창호 같은 소리-”  
“압니다. 일로지컬하지만 저도 사실 캡틴을 말리기 싫습니다. 하지만 본부에서는 술루가 가짜 등록증을 제출했다는 걸 이미 알고 있었습니다. 아군이라고 할만한 우리가 전부 출항할 수밖에 없는 오늘이 돼서야 승인 불가를 내놓고 헌병대를 보낸 거라구요. 이게 무슨 뜻인지 모르시겠습니까?”  
“그럼 더더욱 술루를 찾아야 할 거 아냐. 예언 하나 할까? 본부는 고작 서류 허위 하나 가지고 ‘발견 즉시 살상’ 명령을 내렸겠지?”  
“…네.”  
“스팍. 더 이상 함대에 타고 있지 않다고 해서 내 크루가 아닌게 아냐. 구하러 가야 돼.”  
“짐.”  
“비켜. 한 대 치기 전에.”  
“헌병대는 술루를 잡지 못할 겁니다.”  
“뭐?”  
“지금까지 고마웠다고 전해달라더군요.”  
“야, 스팍 너!”  
“저도 붙잡고 싶었습니다. 하지만-”  
“그놈의 일로지컬!”  
“이걸 보시면 짐도 그럴 수밖에 없었을겁니다.”

스팍이 내민 건 의료 기록이었음. “이게 뭐가? 난 의료 장교 아니라고!”하면서 서류를 신경질적으로 확 확 넘기던 커크는 손을 멈췄음. 아무리 그가 의료 지식이 없어도 그건 알아볼 수 있었음. 술루의 몸은 이미 죽어가고 있었음. 엔터프라이즈호에 승선했다 하더라도 1년도 안 돼서, 고통스럽게 죽어갔을 거였음. 

“…본즈는 알아?”  
“아니요. 담당의가 아니었으니까요. 술루가 숨겼습니다.”  
“… 어차피 1년도 못 산다고 해서 살상당해도 좋은 건 아니잖아…”  
“그대로 죽을 때까지 기다렸다간 아주 고통스러웠을 겁니다. 호르몬제 과다 복용으로 힛싸를 넘기고 며칠 만에 다시 힛싸 유도제를 투여 받고, 본즈가 술루를 깨우려고 사용한 약물까지 합쳐서 몸이 완전히 망가졌으니까요.”  
“… 그래서… 술루는 어디로 간다고 했어?”  
“존에게 간다고만 했습니다.”

커크는 말없이 스팍을 바라보다가 그에게 태블릿 패드를 건네고는 다시 브릿지로 걸어들어갔음. 예정된 시간에 엔터프라이즈 호는 출항했고, 브릿지에는 유독 무거운 침묵이 깔렸음. 그날 저녁, 스타플릿 헌병대는 존 해리슨의 옛 주소지에서 자살한 술루를 발견했음. 시리얼이라도 먹을 생각이었는지 식탁에 시리얼 상자와 우유, 작은 볼 두 개와 스푼 두 개가 놓여있고 술루는 한쪽 의자에 앉아 엎드린채 죽어 있었음. 사인은 총격. 총상의 모양이나 총을 손에 쥐고 있는 모양새나 명백히 자살이었음. 헌병대원들은 무장 고글을 벗고 총을 내린 채, 자신들의 임무도 잊고 묘한 자살 현장을 한동안 멍하니 바라보았음. 일부러 새로 사 왔지만 뜯지도 않은 새 시리얼 상자와 우유 한 병. 그리고 두 사람 몫인듯이 식탁에 마주보게 놓인 작은 볼과 스푼 두 세트. 마시멜로가 들어간 시리얼 상자를 한 대원이 총구로 살짝 치듯이 스캐닝 해보았지만 내용물에 폭발물 같은 건 들어있지 않았음. 그냥 평범한 마시멜로 시리얼 한 상자일 뿐이었음. 그들은 본부에 연락했고, 곧 상관의 명령에 따라 술루의 시신을 향해 다시 확인 사살을 위한 총격을 몇 발 가하고는 자리를 떠났음.


End file.
